Little Sister
by Bade
Summary: Follow a certain wrestler's little sister as she looks back at important points in her life that a car crash caused.How will the crash effect her bro and her friends?How will her relationship with a friend of his effect them?Characters:Hardyz,Edge,ect
1. Senior Formal

I heard the crash as my head bounced off the dash board. It was my 22 birthday. Nothing bad was supposed to happen to me, or at least that's what I thought. I felt the blood flow down my face as I drifted off into the unconscious world of a permanent dream. My life began to go through my mind. It seemed to start with what seemed to be the most important nite of my life. The last formal of my high school life, a week before graduation.  
  
  
  
"T!" I heard him call for me, but I didn't care. I tried to ignore his yelling as I finished my make-up for the nite. "T!" There he was, calling for me again. He was on his way up, he always did that. My brother, so predictable, he'd call for me twice from downstairs, and then start on his way up to my room. I gave myself a smile in the mirror, looking at my bright white teeth and large smile. My long wavy blonde hair was pulled up into a bun with curls hanging down around my face.  
  
'I'm definitely related to my brother!' I laughed to myself.  
  
"Tiffany Amber Copeland!" he yelled as he pounded on my door.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I began my silent count to 5 before he'd storm inside my room. '1....2....3.....4....5!' I stood up quickly with a smile on my face as he threw open the door.  
  
"Come on Tiff! Jesus, he's....whoa," he said as he stood in my doorway. I wore a simple light blue dress with glitter all over it. It had a thin halter strap to go around my neck. It fell down my 5'7" body loosely to my feet that had clear strappy heels on them. A diamond anklet hung on my ankle and glistened in the light. I had on my silver little sister necklace that he had given me for my birthday in October and large silver hoops in my ears.  
  
"Are you just gonna stand there staring at me, or are you gonna actually say something?" I asked placing my manicured hands on my hips. He gave me a sweet smile as he walked closer to me. "Adam, earth to Adam!" I laughed as he put his hands on my shoulders softly. I looked up at him as he leaned down to kiss my forehead.  
  
"You look beautiful." He continued to stare at me for quite sometime, then grabbed my glitter blue bag, and linked his arm with mine. "You're gonna be the belle of the ball."  
  
"Adam, it's the high school formal! Not Cinderella!" I laughed as we walked down the stairs together. A bright light caught us in the act of smiling and laughing as we walked arm in arm together. "MOM!"  
  
"Sorry dear, but you look so beautiful, and then your brother right by your side," my mom said with a tear sliding down her cheek.  
  
"Oh mom!" Adam laughed as we reached the bottom.  
  
"MATT!" I exclaimed as he walked into the entrance way from the living room. His dark brown hair was pulled back tightly in a pony tail and he wore a pair of faded blue jeans and white wife-beater. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I came with my brother and thought I'd hang out with yours to watch some movies till you two got back," he answered pulling me into a hug.  
  
"So, where is he?" I asked. He came into the entrance way wearing a totally unexpected outfit. I fully expected him to be wearing his normal tattered and torn blue jeans, scuffed up black boots, a tar heels jersey, and baseball cap. Instead he wore his reddish orange colored hair in a ponytail much like Matt's with a nice black tux. Of course he had to be a little different so he wore a white wife beater under the coat. I let out a quiet laugh and smiled at him.  
  
"Wow T. You look great," he said as I walked towards him. He took my hand in his and slid a corsage on my wrist.  
  
"Thanks, you too. It's different to see you so dressed up!" I laughed.  
  
"Well, it's not everyday you get to take you 18 year old best friend to her last school formal!" he laughed.  
  
"Jeffrey, no drinking around my daughter," my mom said firmly.  
  
"Of course not Ms. Copeland. I haven't turned 21 just yet anyways," he laughed.  
  
"Will you two be going to any parties afterwards?" mom asked.  
  
"I doubt it mom. If we do, I'll call to let ya know," I said as she took a picture of Jeff and I.  
  
"Jeff, man, take care of my little sister. Protect her man," Adam said shaking Jeff's hand firmly.  
  
"No worries man! She's in good hands." Jeff put his arm tightly around me and smile.  
  
"Bye! Have fun with those videos!" I said as Jeff and I walked out of the house into the warm June nite.  
  
"Your car or mine?" Jeff asked looking from his rented Taurus to my newly washed blue mustang convertible.  
  
"Well, we could show up in your rental and make me look like a total geek. Or show up in my mustang and look like the stars of the dance," I smiled as I handed him my keys. He let out a chuckle and opened the passenger door for me.  
  
"Are you nervous about graduating next week?" Jeff asked as we made our way towards the school.  
  
"No way! Not at all! I get to spend the summer with you guys on the road and then go off to college," I said happily.  
  
"You are coming? I asked Adam but he never said anything. That's great Tiff," he said excitedly.  
  
"Yeah, maybe I can talk you into dying my hair?" I asked slyly.  
  
"I don't think so T!" he laughed. "Adam would kick my scrawny white ass! And you've got such beautiful hair anyways."  
  
"Thanks," I said shyly.  
  
"Tiff!" I heard a girl's voice behind me as Jeff and I walked into the decorated gym together. I smiled as I turned around to face my best friend.  
  
"Hey Kara!" I said as she embraced me in a hug. "Kara, this is my friend Jeff. Jeff this is my best friend Kara."  
  
"Hi, nice to meet you," Jeff said politely.  
  
"Tiff, is this the guy that's in like every picture you own from your time spent at the WWF?" she asked curiously as we all sat at a table.  
  
"Yeah, the one and only Jeff Hardy," I laughed.  
  
"How awesome is it that you're up for queen?!" she said excitedly.  
  
"It's cool, I guess," I replied shyly.  
  
"You are? You never told me that!" Jeff said hurtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I really just didn't want to tell anyone. Cause I'm not gonna win."  
  
"Yeah ya are girl! Who else would?! Not that slut Mackenzie!" Kara said as her date walked up to her.  
  
"I thought I heard your voice from over there!" he joked before kissing her cheek.  
  
"Nick, this is my friend Jeff. Jeff this is Kara's boyfriend Nick," I said.  
  
"T, I didn't expect you to be here. Kara told me you weren't coming!" Nick said as he sat at the table.  
  
"Excuse me?! And where would you get an idea like that?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Well, when I asked you who you were bringing with you tonite, you told me it was a surprise. So I figured that was your way of saying, I don't have a date so I'm not goin," Kara explained.  
  
"You dip shit!" I laughed.  
  
"I don't understand why no one asked you. I mean you are hot! You're like miss athleticism!" Nick laughed.  
  
"Miss athleticism? You never told me you played sports!" Jeff said with a shocked tone.  
  
"Oh she's in so many sports!" Kara laughed. "Captain of the cheering squad, captain and star pitcher of the softball team, one of the star soccer players, AND a gymnast!"  
  
"Jesus! Where do you find time to do anything?!" Jeff wondered. "No wonder you're in such awesome shape."  
  
"She wasn't always in such great shape!" a girl laughed evilly from behind us.  
  
"Hey Michelle," I said angrily.  
  
"Hey Tiffy. Aren't you gonna introduce me to your "date"?" she laughed.  
  
"No," I said bluntly. Jeff looked over at me as I stared at the table cloth.  
  
"I'm Jeff," he said extending his hand out to her.  
  
"I'm Michelle. It's nice to meet you," she said seductively.  
  
"Michelle, why don't you crawl back in the hole you came from!" Kara yelled. Michelle rolled her eyes and walked away with her nose stuck up in the air.  
  
"Bitch," I muttered.  
  
"So, are you two goin to Marc's party after the dance?" Nick asked.  
  
"No way! I hate that ass! Why would you think we'd be goin to that?!" I asked harshly.  
  
"Just curious, sorry," Nick apologized.  
  
"Did you see who he's here with?" Kara asked secretively.  
  
"No, should I have?" I asked.  
  
"He's here with the school slut," she answered.  
  
"Fits. All he wants is a good fuck after anyways," I said.  
  
"Who's Marc?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"Ya see that guy over there with the slutty looking girl?" Kara started. Jeff looked to where she pointed and nodded. "That's Marc. Marc was Tiff's ex-boyfriend. They dated for 6 months."  
  
"Okay Kara. That's enough," I interrupted.  
  
"Well, he all of a sudden dumped her," she continued seeming to ignore me.  
  
"Kara!"  
  
"I guess he just wanted her to sleep with him."  
  
"KARA!" I screamed.  
  
"But she wouldn't," Kara said slowly.  
  
"Kara! Jesus, you didn't have to tell him my whole life story!" I exclaimed crossing my arms over my chest.  
  
"I think that's great that you didn't give in to him. That's something very special you should keep," Jeff said seriously as I began to laugh.  
  
"Oh, don't think I'm a virgin. Despite what Adam may tell ya, I'm not the innocent little thing he thinks I am!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh, sorry to jump to conclusions," he said.  
  
"That's okay. I mean, I just had a bad experience with the first time," I said quietly.  
  
"Yeah, her ex dumped her right after they had sex," Kara blurted out.  
  
"Thank you Kara!" I said with an eye roll. "So, yeah, he dumps me the day after. So, I won't have sex with anyone. I guess I think it's because I wasn't good enough for him or something. I don't know. Just don't say anything to Adam. He still thinks I'm an angel."  
  
"I'm sure it wasn't because you weren't good enough. You'll find that special guy," Jeff said patting my back gently.  
  
"I thought I had," I whispered to myself as I looked at Marc dancing with Mackenzie. I must have gone into my own little world cause when I came too, Michelle was talking to Mackenzie quietly. She pointed over to me and both began to laugh.  
  
"What do you suppose they're saying?" Kara whispered to me as she looked over at them.  
  
"I don't think I wanna know," I said just as the two girls began to walk towards us.  
  
"Oh no. Here comes trouble," Nick muttered. Jeff looked over at him and tilted his head to the side.  
  
"Tiffy, I didn't expect you to be here," Mackenzie said with a bitchy tone.  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you," I said roughly.  
  
"You must be Jeff. Michelle here was just telling me that you were the one that got paid...oops, I mean asked to come here by Tiff," Mackenzie said.  
  
"Actually, she didn't pay me. I offered to take her," Jeff responded protectively.  
  
"Oh!? That's a shocker. Cause rumor is that she was goin around bribing guys to take her," Mackenzie said.  
  
"She doesn't need to bribe guys, unlike you! I mean, how many guys have you had to sleep with just so they'd do your homework?" Kara asked.  
  
"Whatever Kara. Anyways, Jeff, would you like to see some old photos of Tiffy? When she was 15? Bet you've never seen her like this!" Mackenzie laughed as she pulled out a few photos.  
  
"You bitch," I cried as I tried to rip them out of her hands.  
  
"Oh come on now Tiffy! There's nothing to be embarrassed about! So you were a little over weight! There's nothing wrong with that," she laughed as she handed Jeff the pictures.  
  
"Mackenzie, what's goin....oh, hey, T," Marc said walking over to us.  
  
"Oh hey Marc! Mackenzie's just showin Tiff's date, Jeff, some old pictures of her," Michelle replied as I looked at the floor embarrassed.  
  
"What pictures?" Marc wondered as he looked at the look on my face. "Mackenzie, you didn't!"  
  
"Oh come on! He's gotta know what kind of cow she used to be!" Mackenzie laughed.  
  
"No, that's cruel. Mackenzie, stop being a bitch!" Marc said taking the pictures from Jeff and ripping them up, throwing the pieces on the floor.  
  
"UGH! Whatever Marc!" Mackenzie said snobbishly as she pulled on his arm to lead him away. He looked back at me and mouthed 'I'm sorry'. I just gave him a shrug and shook my head.  
  
"What was that all about?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Okay, so a few years ago, I was a little over weight," I said with a smile.  
  
"I don't wanna sound rude or mean, but from those pictures, you looked to be a little more than a little over weight," Jeff said softly.  
  
"Okay, so I was very much over weight!" I exclaimed. "But I started working out with Adam whenever I could and began eating right, got involved in sports, and now I'm like this. I lost 100 lbs in 2 years."  
  
"That's great. You look incredible," Jeff said with a smile.  
  
"Thanks, and I feel it. If it wasn't for Adam getting my ass in gear I wouldn't look like this now," I laughed.  
  
"Oh, he had some help. By that dork of a friend he has," Kara laughed.  
  
"Oh come on, you like Jay and you know it!" I laughed.  
  
"Okay, maybe a little," she admitted shyly.  
  
"Attention! Attention kids! It's now time to announce the King and Queen," the principle announced.  
  
"You've got it girl. Totally in the bag!" Kara said to me. I smiled at her and shook my head.  
  
"The King of the 1998 Senior Formal is.....Marc Nickels!" Marc punched the air as he walked towards the stage, slapping hands with a few of his fellow football teammates. The principle put the crown on his head, a sash across his body, and gave him a scepter. He gave everyone a large smile and a cocky nod. "And now, the moment you've all been waiting for! The Queen of the 1998 Senior Formal is......TIFFANY COPELAND!!!" My eyes grew wide with shock as Jeff wrapped his arms tightly around me.  
  
"I told ya so!" Kara laughed as everyone stood to clap. I walked towards the stage and faced everyone as a tiara was placed on my head. I was given a single red rose and had a sash placed across my chest.  
  
"Now the king and queen will have their spotlight dance." I looked over at Marc as he took my hand. I handed my rose to Kara as he handed his scepter to Mackenzie. The floor cleared to give us room as a white light was placed on us. I looked up at him as he placed his hands softly on my hips. I wrapped my hands around his neck as the song began.  
  
"It's fitting that this song would be the one to play, huh?" I joked as Mariah Carey's "When I Saw You" played.  
  
"Yeah, the first song we ever danced to," he said softly.  
  
"Yeah, we had our first kiss to this song," I said as my eyes began to tear up.  
  
"Oh Tiff, I'm sorry," he said sadly. I let a tear slip down my cheek and he wiped it off with is hand.  
  
"For what?" I asked.  
  
"Everything. For breaking your heart. For what Mackenzie just did to you. Just for everything," he said looking down at the floor.  
  
"Well, I can't say that you didn't hurt me when you broke up with me. It really hurt. I mean, it was like meant to be. The head cheerleader dating the captain of the football team. It's like a story book romance. Like a fairy tale. But fairy tales aren't real, are they?" I said sadly.  
  
"No, they're not."  
  
"And it took me 17 years to figure that out. When you came a long and ripped me apart."  
  
"I didn't mean for that to happen. That was one of the things I loved about you," he said.  
  
"Marc, I skipped traveling with my brother to be with you this summer. Do you understand what that means to me?!"  
  
"I know, I'm sorry. T, you don't even understand how sorry I am!"  
  
"Marc, I'm still in love with you!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I know T, I know." That was all he could say. I was stunned. The song ended and we continued to stare at each other.  
  
"Asshole," I finally said as I walked away. I rushed right past Jeff, Kara, and Nick and went straight outside. I sat on the curb and held my head in my hands as I began to cry.  
  
"Hey, you can't cry. You're queen. You should be in there havin a good time," I heard Jeff say. He sat next to me and wrapped his arms around me. I placed my head on his shoulder and cried as he rubbed my back. "What happened?"  
  
"I was stupid enough to tell him that I was still in love with him," I cried.  
  
"That's not stupid at all."  
  
"He just said that he knew. That was it. Not, I love you too or I wish I could say I love you but I don't. He just said he knew," I said.  
  
"Do you wanna go home?" Jeff asked as Selena's "I Could Fall In Love" began to play.  
  
"No, Jeff will you dance with me?" I asked with my make-up running down my face. He smiled and wiped my cheek before helping me to my feet. He lead me into the gym and pulled me close to his body. "Thank you for coming with me."  
  
'I could only wonder how Touching you would make me feel But if I take that chance right now Tomorrow will you want me still? So I should keep this to myself And never let you know  
  
I could fall in love with you I could fall in love with you'  
  
"It was no problem. I wanted to come," he smiled as I rested my head on his chest.  
  
'And I know it's not right And I guess I should try to do what I should do But I could fall in love Fall in love with you I could fall in love with you'  
  
"I really mean it. If you hadn't, I would be goin solo," I laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you had plenty of offers!" he said.  
  
"No, I didn't. But I would have turned them down anyways, just to have you be with me!" I said. He smiled at me and shook his head.  
  
'I could fall in love with you I could fall in love with you I could fall in love I could fall in love With you...'  
  
"Tiff, are you alright?" Nick asked as he and Kara walked over to us. I took the rose from Kara and smiled.  
  
"I'm fine. Well, now anyways," I responded.  
  
"Well, Queen T! What are ya planin on doin after the dance?" Kara asked making us all laugh.  
  
"How about make our last trip to Christophs?" I suggested.  
  
"What's Christophs?" Jeff asked.  
  
"It's our place!" Nick laughed.  
  
"It's a little diner. We started goin there during sophomore year on Friday nites. It's really great," Kara said.  
  
"It's like Denny's," I explained.  
  
"OH!" Jeff said with a laugh.  
  
"I'll go grab Jake and Maria and then we'll go," Kara said running off.  
  
"We'll go wait for ya'll in the parking lot. We took my car," I said as Jeff and I headed out the door.  
  
"T, are ya leaving?!" Marc yelled to me.  
  
"Yeah, why do you care?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I just thought maybe we could have another dance," he said softly.  
  
"Why? So you could hurt me some more? I don't think so!" I said as I followed Jeff to the parking lot.  
  
"Does Adam know about Marc?" Jeff asked as I sat on the hood of my car.  
  
"He knows that we were dating for 6 months and then broke up. I didn't go into details with him and don't plan to," I said as he leaned against the car.  
  
"He's gonna be so happy to hear that you're queen," Jeff smiled.  
  
"Yeah, him and Jay both," I laughed.  
  
"You're already like a princess to him. He never shuts up about you. But come to think about it, neither does Jay!" Jeff laughed. "They both seem to be attached to you."  
  
"I guess that's a good thing considering that he is my brother!" I said.  
  
"True, but you guys get along so well. I've never heard you guys fight. I mean look at Matt and I. We love each other but at the same time we wanna kill each other. You two don't have that!"  
  
"Oh believe me when I say there have been plenty of times where I've wanted to kill that brother of mine. He can be such a jerk at times. Especially when it comes to me dating," I laughed. "But we are very close. It's kinda hard for us not to be. He's had to be my big brother, my best friend, and father all in one."  
  
"Ready T?!" Kara exclaimed as she, Nick, Maria, and Jake ran towards us. I nodded and jumped into the driver's seat.  
  
"Buckle up Jeff, you're in for one wild ride!" Nick laughed as I let the top down. Jeff raised his eyebrows but took Nick's suggestion and tightened his seat belt. I waited for everyone to get in their cars before taking off like a bat out of hell. I popped in some Metalica and lead the way goin at about 95 mph.  
  
"Holy shit!" Jeff yelled. "Slow down! You're gonna kill us!"  
  
"Oh come on Jeff!! Where's your adventurous wild side?!" I laughed.  
  
"Right now, back at the school!" Jeff joked. I continued to laugh as I looked behind me to make sure everyone was still behind me as I pulled onto the interstate.  
  
"How's he doin?!" Kara yelled over at me as Nick pulled up beside me.  
  
"He's a little shaken! He's not used to our wild antics!" I laughed as Nick pulled back behind me.  
  
We pulled into the parking lot with our music blaring. Everyone in the restaurant turned and looked out the window at us. I waved to one of the waiters as he shook his head at me. We walked in and took our normal seats at a round booth in the corner.  
  
"Tiff, why are you here on your nite off?"  
  
"Luke, it's our last nite to be here as a group. After graduation I go off with Adam and then off to Brooklyn man!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Sweet. It's not gonna be the same around here without. Ya know, entertaining us with your singing," he laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't knock on my singing. You couldn't hit a right note if you tried," I joked.  
  
"True. And I wasn't knocking it. You're very talented," he said. "What can I get for you wild children?"  
  
"Wild children? This coming from the one known for the lab explosion 3 years ago!" I laughed.  
  
"Hey, wasn't my fault!" he said.  
  
"Oh sure!" Maria and Kara laughed together.  
  
"We'll have the normal, man," Nick said.  
  
"What's the normal?" Jeff whispered to me.  
  
"It's a chocolate shake, cheese fries, and pepperoni pizza," I explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. That sounds great," Jeff smiled as Luke took the menus from us.  
  
"Tiffany! You gonna sing for us tonite?!" one of the customers asked from across the room.  
  
"Sorry Mr. Kent. I'm off tonite," I smiled.  
  
"When's your last nite?" he asked.  
  
"Next Wednesday," I said as he frowned.  
  
"We're gonna miss you. You'll have to promise us that you'll come back to us," he said.  
  
"I can't stay away from this place for too long! Don't worry, I'll give you guys a show that you'll never forget!" I laughed.  
  
"What do you do here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm a waitress," I laughed.  
  
"A waitress with a kick ass voice," Jake said as Luke came back with our shakes.  
  
"Not really," I smiled.  
  
"Dude, this chick has an amazing voice. You should hear her! She sings and the whole place goes quiet. She gets amazing tips," Luke laughed.  
  
"I've actually never heard you sing," Jeff said.  
  
"Really? That's surprising. I do it all the time," I laughed.  
  
"Is that what you're goin to school for?" Jeff asked curiously.  
  
"No, she's gonna be some big music producer," Maria said with a smile.  
  
"Really?" Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, music's my life. And bein able to make it would be the best thing for me," I explained.  
  
"Brooklyn, New York, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, the city. I can't wait. It'll be a big change from where I'm at now," I laughed.  
  
"Adam must be goin crazy," Jeff laughed.  
  
"No, he's calmer than my mom. She's the one spazing out," I laughed. "She's scared about me goin to New York. She's such a loon."  
  
"If I was her I'd be worried too. She's losing both her kids," Jeff said.  
  
"It's not like we'll never come home," I said.  
  
"Maybe, but you have to remember that Adam is movin to Florida and will probably be getting married eventually to Alannah. Then you'll be in New York and will eventually find that guy and maybe even move in with him then get married and have kids," Jeff said.  
  
"Whoa. Dude, I'm 18. I don't plan on getting married any time soon," I laughed as Luke set our food down.  
  
"Well, ya know what I mean. My Dad's goin through that now that Matt and I are never home. He's worried that I'm gonna get married some time soon," Jeff started. "But I'm only 20. I'm not stupid enough to get married now."  
  
"That's what I'm tryin to tell ya!" I laughed.  
  
"Guy's, this was great! Too bad it's the last time, huh?" Kara said sadly.  
  
"Oh no, here she goes," Maria joked.  
  
"It's gonna be so sad not to see your faces around," Kara said starting to get all teary eyed.  
  
"WE LOVE YOU KARA!!" Maria, Nick, Jake, and I exclaimed pulling ourselves into a group hug.  
  
"I'll see ya guys. Jeff and I should probably be getting back to my house. They're all probably wondering what's goin on," I said as Jeff opened the passenger door for me.  
  
"See ya lata Queen T," Jake said as they all laughed.  
  
"It was nice to meet you Jeff," Kara said as they all got into their cars.  
  
"Your friends are really great," Jeff said as we started our way home.  
  
"Yeah, they are pretty great. I'm gonna miss them. Especially Kara. She's been there for me every step of the way. She's my partner in crime," I laughed.  
  
"You seemed pretty close," Jeff said.  
  
"Hey, where's my tiara?" I asked.  
  
"Probably flew off your head when you were speeding down the highway with the top down," Jeff laughed.  
  
"No, I don't even remember leaving with it on my head," I said.  
  
"I don't know T. Maybe you left it at school. You can always get it Monday," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, you're right," I sighed as I leaned my head against the head rest and slept the rest of the way home.  
  
"Tiffany, we're home," Jeff said nudging me softly to wake me. My eyes opened slowly as I stretched. I smiled at him as he took my hand. We walked into the house to find all the lights on and a movie blaring from the living room.  
  
"Guess Adam and Matt are still awake," I laughed as we walked in the living room.  
  
"You're back!" Adam said excitedly as he jumped up to give me a hug. "Have a good time Queen Tiffany?"  
  
"It could have been better," I said before it actually hit me that he knew I was crowned Queen. "How'd ya know?!"  
  
"Marc was by and said you left this at school," my mom said holding up the tiara.  
  
"I was lookin for that," I said shyly.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us you were up for Queen?!" Adam demanded.  
  
"Just didn't want to get mine and your hopes up, I suppose," I answered.  
  
"This is great Tiff. You deserve it," Matt said hugging me.  
  
"Did Marc say anything?" I asked.  
  
"He just told us you left it at school and to tell you that he loved the dance you two had tonite. And that he wants to hang out with you before you go, so we told him to call you," Adam said proudly.  
  
"WHAT?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"I thought you'd be happy. Sounds like he still likes you," Adam said.  
  
"Shit," I said before running up the stairs and slamming my bedroom door shut.  
  
"Dude, you shouldn't have told him that. A lot of stuff went down at the dance. Not good," Jeff said.  
  
"Like what?" Matt asked.  
  
"I can't say. Just trust me when I say that what happened was bad." Jeff walked to the couch and sat down.  
  
"Should I go talk to her?" mom asked.  
  
"No, mom, maybe I should go. It could be some stupid brother thing that I just pulled," Adam said as he headed up the stairs.  
  
I had changed into a pair of netted shorts and a short tank top before flopping down on my bed and crying into my pillow. I heard Adam start walking up the stairs, but I didn't get up to let him in my room. I just laid there with tears plopping onto my pillow.  
  
"T! Can I come in?" Adam asked knocking on my door. "T, I can hear you crying in there. Let me in!" His knocking got harder. "Nevermind, I'll let myself in." He walked into my room and shut the door behind him. He sat on my bed next to me and rubbed my back gently like he used to when I was 5. "T-Bird, come on. What happened?"  
  
'T-Bird,' I thought, 'he hasn't called me T-Bird since I was like 10 and flew off things.'  
  
"You can tell me. I may be your big brother with the power to kick people's asses, but I'm also your friend."  
  
"Marc and I danced tonite," I started but got too choked up to continue.  
  
"Shhhh.....take your time. It's okay, I'm not goin anywhere's."  
  
"I told him that I was still in love with him," I choked out.  
  
"And?"  
  
"And he said that he knew. That was it. That he knew that I was still in love with him."  
  
"I'm sorry. He obviously isn't good enough for my baby sister." I rolled over and pulled my head onto Adam's lap. "Why did you guys break up in the first place?"  
  
"I told him I wouldn't have sex with him and he was cool with it at first, but then it just got him, I guess."  
  
"Good! I'm glad you didn't sleep with him. He's obviously an asshole that doesn't deserve to take my T-Bird's virginity," Adam said proudly.  
  
"Oh puh-lease Adam! I'm not a damn virgin. Jesus," I blurted out.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm 18 years old. You can't expect me to be a virgin forever. I know I'm your little T-Bird and what not, but I'm also not as innocent as you think I am!"  
  
"What are you telling me?!"  
  
"Now ya think I'm so sort of slut or something. Well, I'm not. I've only had sex once and I'd rather not go into it. But you seem to have it in your head that I'm some little angel princess that can't do any thing wrong. Well, Adam, guess what, I can! And I do!"  
  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you feel that way."  
  
"Don't get me wrong Adam. I love that you treat me that way, but you also need to know the truth. I love our relationship, the way you baby me as your little sister, the way I treat you as my big brother, the way we are together. You are the only man I've ever had in my life that has been there for me from the very beginning. And I know that it's my fault that Dad left us. I just wasn't good enough for him. But for some reason I'm good enough for you."  
  
"Tiff, don't ever say that! You aren't the reason he left. He was the reason he left. He wasn't good enough for you or me or mom."  
  
"Adam, just face it. If I had never been born, he would still be around. He couldn't handle having two kids. And having a girl was just too much for him."  
  
"Bull shit! Don't say that ever again! I can't imagine being without you. I love you T. You'll always be in my life. You'll always be with me. I love you with all my heart and even though Alannah and I are getting closer and I must admit that I'm thinking about marrying her, you will always be the number one girl in my life. Don't ever forget that."  
  
"I love you Dumb-dumb," I laughed.  
  
"I love you too T-Bird." He kissed my cheek and helped me pull my hair out of its bun. He lead me over to my vanity and pulled my hair into a ponytail. I looked at it in the mirror and laughed.  
  
"Dude, don't ever touch my hair again!" I joked as I studied it. It was off to the side and slightly low. Pieces of my hair flew around my face in a messy tangle.  
  
"Sorry, I tried my best!" Adam laughed.  
  
"Go get Jeff. He can fix it," I said seriously.  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"He's a wiz with hair," I laughed. Adam rolled his eyes and walked down to get Jeff.  
  
"Oh man! What the hell happened to you?!" I turned around to see Jay standing in the door way of my room.  
  
"Adam."  
  
"You let him touch your hair.....AGAIN?!" Jay joked.  
  
"What can I say? It's the curse of the blonde hair," I laughed.  
  
"How was the formal?" he asked pulling me into his body, hugging me tightly.  
  
"It could have been better," I answered.  
  
"Jeff was a good boy?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Jeff was a good boy," I laughed.  
  
"Ya know, if ya needed a date ya could have asked me. I'm a legend at that school," Jay said smugly.  
  
"A legend at what? Being rejected by girls more than anyone else?" I joked.  
  
"Oh and like you're Miss Popularity! You couldn't even get a date for the formal."  
  
"Don't go there Resso. Seriously, you don't wanna go there," I said with a straight face.  
  
"Sorry, I was just messin with ya."  
  
"I know, but it's not a good time to be doin that to me right now," I said.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!! What did you let Adam do to your hair?!" Jeff exclaimed as he walked in my room followed my Adam.  
  
"Hey now, it's not that bad!" Adam argued.  
  
"Well, I thought he was gonna put it in a pony tail, but as you can see I was wrong," I laughed.  
  
"Tisk, tisk, tisk," Jeff said with a laugh as he fixed my hair into a proper pony tail.  
  
"Jeff Hardy, the hair stylist. Now that's a scary thought," Matt laughed from my doorway. "I thought you might wanna put this on your shelf someplace." Matt placed the tiara carefully on a shelf with all my gymnastic, cheering, and softball awards on it. He hung up my dress nicely and placed the sash over it.  
  
"Thanks Matt," I said turning around in my chair. "Anyone up for a movie?"  
  
"Actually, I just stopped by to say hi," Jay said.  
  
"Dude, can we crash at your place?" Matt asked.  
  
"Sure," Jay replied.  
  
"I'm goin to bed. Sweet dreams T," Adam said kissing my cheek as he followed Matt and Jay out of my room.  
  
"Well Jeff? What do ya say?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"I'd love to. Heathers?" he asked as we walked downstairs together.  
  
"Sure," I answered as he popped the tape in the VCR. He sat next to me on the couch and I laid down with my head in his lap. "Are you coming to graduation?"  
  
"If I can get the time off, yeah. I'm gonna try my hardest," he said stroking my hair softly.  
  
"I'd really like for you to be there," I said with a yawn.  
  
"Me too T," he said softly, kissing my cheek as I fell asleep.  
  
A/N: Well, this is the second story I'm writing. I had a concept and thought I'd run with it. So as you can tell, I am. Lol This story is gonna be kinda short (hopefully). I wanna make it into like segments or something. Kinda goin through certain special points in Tiffany's life. But like I said, this is the second story I'm writing, so if ya'll are free go check that one out too. It's called Runaway. And I'm gonna warn ya now. It's REALLY long. Lol I'm on like the 55th chapter, I think. Lol Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this first chapter. Leave me a review to tell me what ya'll think!  
  
A/N2: I also wanted to say that I'm not from Canada so I don't really know much about the place. I heard that schools in Canada didn't have proms so I thought a prom like formal would be cool. I don't know if they have em or not. So if you're Canadian, please don't yell at me for getting anything wrong! 


	2. Missed Ya

"Oh shit Tiffany! Fuck," I heard a distant familiar voice cry. I couldn't wake, I couldn't move, I just slept on. My mind drifted into a time that I thought was forgotten. I must have pushed it to the back of mind. But now, the date just sprung out of my head, October 18, 1999. My sophomore year at the Long Island University in Brooklyn, New York, two days before my 20th birthday.  
  
"Nikki! Did you get those notes from lit class this morning?" I asked running into her dorm room.  
  
"Yeah, I got em. But you can't have em till you tell me what you were doin to miss this class." She gave me a grin as I sat on the edge of her bed. I raised my eyebrow at her and bit on my lower lip. "You were with that guy you know from high school, last nite weren't you?!"  
  
"Maybe," I said shyly.  
  
"Oh my God! Spill it!" she said, her think Bronx accent coming through. Her tan skin showed signs of her Italian heritage.  
  
"We just went out to a few clubs. Kissed. Had sex. Ya know, the normal everyday things!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh my God!" she exclaimed happily. "But I thought that you wouldn't."  
  
"Me too, but he was very convincing last nite," I said as I lost my smile. "Do you think I did the wrong thing?"  
  
"No, not if you really love him," she answered.  
  
"I do love Marc. I really do." I released a sigh as she looked through her binder.  
  
"Here's the notes. And don't worry, anytime you need me to give you notes again, just let me know." She gave me a wink as I took the papers out of her hand. I smiled at her as I stood to leave.  
  
"I'll see ya later girl. And thanks." I left the room and made my way to my own, pushing through the hoards of people that stood in the middle of the halls discussing whatever came to their heads at the time. I waved and nodded to a few familiar people, but didn't stop to talk.  
  
The minute I got in my room I curled up on my bed, Rob Zombie blaring from the speakers of my stereo, and began to drift into a daydream. My dream was disturbed by the familiar ding from my AIM on my computer, indicating that someone wished to speak to me. I glanced at the screen and smiled as I went to sit in the computer chair.  
  
'Marc! What's up baby?!' I typed.  
  
'Not much honey. Are you in a good mood?'  
  
'I think so. Why?'  
  
'Well, I have some bad news. We're gonna have to post pone our plans for tomorrow nite. Something came up.'  
  
'Oh, I see.'  
  
'I'm so sorry. If I could get out of it, I would. But I can't. You understand, right?'  
  
'Yeah, sure I do.'  
  
'Again, I'm sorry to do this to you, T. I have to run off to class now. I'll talk to you soon.'  
  
'Okay, lata.'  
  
'I love you T.' A smile formed across my face as I looked at the three words that appeared on my screen.  
  
'I love you too Marc.' He signed off and I went back to my daydream.  
  
"What are we gonna do for your 20th birthday Tiff?" Nikki asked as we sat at a table in a small café.  
  
"I don't know. Don't really have any plans. Why?"  
  
"Well, we gotta do something! We can't just sit around doing nothing," she replied as I took a sip of my coffee.  
  
"Whateva ya wanna do is fine with me," I said.  
  
"You've been here for too long. You need to go back to Canada or go travel with your brother for a little while. You're starting to sound like me!" Nikki laughed.  
  
"Is there a problem with that?" I asked.  
  
"Hell no. I happen to think that a New York accent is the best you can have," she said proudly. I laughed at her and shook my head. "Well, we have to think of something. Your birthday is tomorrow."  
  
"Yeah, I know," I said with a sad sigh.  
  
"What are you and Marc doin tonite?" she asked curiously.  
  
"Nothing. Something came up, so he had to cancel our plans," I said sadly.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry Tiff. Maybe he's out getting you an awesome gift," she said.  
  
"I don't think so. I kinda get a bad feelin bout this whole thing, ya know what I mean?"  
  
"I'm sure it's all good. I wouldn't worry," she said reassuringly.  
  
"Guess we should head back?" I asked standing up from the table. She grabbed her bag and took my arm as we walked towards the train.  
  
We walked up the steps to our dorm hall laughing at someone we had just seen on the train. There are some freaky assed people in New York, but it's all good. I wouldn't wanna be anyplace else. Except maybe with my brother, I missed him so much. Nikki and I started to walk up the stairs when she stopped suddenly and began to stare at a few guys standing by the door to the hall lounge. I stopped in mid laugh and looked where her eyes were directed at. My heart seemed to stop as I dropped my bag on the floor and my eyes watered. I ran towards the taller of the group of four guys. One of the guys tapped the taller one on the shoulder and pointed at me. He smiled at me and opened his arms wide as I jumped into them. I wrapped my arms around his neck tightly as he held me in the air.  
  
"Surprise T-Bird," he whispered in my ear.  
  
"Adam! Oh my God! What the hell are you doin here?" I asked as tears of joy slipped down my cheeks.  
  
"We're gonna be in Boston the 21st so we thought we'd make a pit stop and spend your birthday with you," he answered as she placed me on the floor gently. I studied his features carefully. Nothing about him had changed in the year and a half I hadn't seen him, except maybe the size of his body had grown in a mass of muscles. His hair was pulled back in a tight ponytail and his famous black Edge sunglasses rested on his head. He seemed to be doing the same with me as his eyes traveled from my now shoulder length blonde and blue wavy hair to my face that now had an eyebrow piercing. He looked down to my stomach and noticed the butterfly charm that hung off my belly button ring. "Wow, you're so......different looking. You're still just as beautiful as before, but more.....you I suppose."  
  
"Yeah, it's me!" I laughed.  
  
"Does mom know about all these changes?" he asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, as if I'd tell her! I haven't been home since I came here," I answered.  
  
"Anything else that's been added to your body that I should know about?" he asked in a big brother tone.  
  
"Well....there are 3 new additions," I said biting my lip nervously.  
  
"And I can see one of them!" a thick southern voice announced from behind me. My eyes grew wide in shock as I turned my head around to see a multi-colored haired Jeff standing there with his arms crossed over his chest. He had on a Hardy Boyz necklace, North Carolina Tar Heels jersey, tattered worn in blue jeans, and black boots.  
  
"I didn't even see you there, Jeff," I said with a smile.  
  
"Sure, take the girl to her last school formal, give her a personal poem before she comes here, e-mail her from time to time, and she forgets about me! That's not cool!" he joked pulled me tightly into his body in a hug.  
  
"I've missed ya Jeff," I laughed.  
  
"AH! I see it! Jesus, T! What the hell are you doin with your body!?" Adam freaked as I let go of Jeff. I nervously played with my hair as Jeff put his hands on my shoulders, squeezing them gently. "Okay, where are the other two things?!"  
  
"Okay, so maybe I've added some piercings and a couple tattoos," I said biting my lip.  
  
"Couple tattoos?" Adam wondered.  
  
"Yeah, two. The dragon here on my back," I said pointing to the dark and light blue Chinese dragon that was tattooed on the small of my back. I then rolled up the sleeve of my midriff t-shirt to show him the blue flame band around my left bicep.  
  
"You're addicted to them, aren't you?" Matt asked stepping out from behind Adam.  
  
"Hey Matt," I said with a happy smile.  
  
"Okay, what's the other addition?" Adam demanded.  
  
"This," I said sticking my tongue out to show him the blue barbell ring that had been stuck through my tongue.  
  
"Mom would die if she saw you!" Adam said.  
  
"I know," I said in a childish tone.  
  
"Oh God. I can't believe you went from that cute little adorable innocent thing to......JEFF!" Jay laughed as he wrapped his arms around my shoulder.  
  
"Hey! I think I'm offended!" Jeff said in a playful hurt tone.  
  
"You're offended?! He just called me you!" I joked.  
  
"Maybe I should leave. Ya'll are pickin on me just too much!" Jeff said walking away.  
  
"If you leave, Jeffrey, I will be the most hurt person ever!" I said with a playful cry.  
  
"And we'll be stuck with the freak," Matt added.  
  
"HEY!" I exclaimed as Nikki stood back and laughed at us. I looked at her and rolled my eyes. "Guys, this is Nikki. Nikki, this of course is my bro Adam and his dork assed friends. Jeff, the freak. Matt, the uptight nerd. And Jay, well, there's really no classification for him."  
  
"That's the last time I ever come pay you a visit!" Jay joked sticking his nose in the air. I punched his shoulder playfully and laughed.  
  
"So, what are we doin tonite?" Matt asked as I lead them up to my room.  
  
"Well, Nikki and I were gonna see a movie tonite, and I've been kinda pushin her off since Marc and I got back together, so I really can't cancel on her. But you guys are more than welcome to join us," I said as Nikki walked towards her room.  
  
"No, we'll let you girls do your thing. We can party tomorrow for your birthday and then the day after," Matt replied.  
  
"You and Marc are back together? Why?" Jeff asked protectively.  
  
"Long story short, he said he missed me and loved me and that I was the only girl he wanted to be with. So I am with him," I answered as I fumbled with the key to let us in the room.  
  
"You have the tiara and sash in your room?!" Jeff laughed as he looked around.  
  
"Yeah, plus the rose. I dried it," I said pointing to where it hung off the wall.  
  
"How do ya like it here?" Jay asked as he flopped down on my bed.  
  
"I love it. I mean, I do live here. Well, I live in the Bronx with Nikki during the summer with her family. But other than that, I'm here. I love New York, a lot!" I said. "And the school is really awesome. I'm doing great in all my classes. Especially my production classes."  
  
"You should come travel with us this summer. Just like old times," Jeff said as he read over some of the poems I had written.  
  
"Yeah, maybe," I said looking at Adam who was busy in his own world looking at the pictures of he and I that sat on the dresser. "I missed ya bro." I stood next to him as he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him. I rested my head on his chest and released a sigh of contentment.  
  
"I missed ya too, T." He kissed the top of my head and continued to look at one specific picture. The picture of me and him walking down the stairs for my formal. We looked so much a like then. It's amazing how things can change over time.  
  
"Is this Marc, now?!" Matt asked picking up a picture of him and I at Central Park.  
  
"Yeah, he's changed, huh?" I laughed.  
  
"Hell yeah! He's not the normal football jock looking guy that I saw a few years ago," Jeff said as he looked over Matt's shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, he doesn't play sports anymore. He's working on becoming a lawyer," I laughed.  
  
"Excuse me? Looking like that?!" Jay exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I know. That's what I keep telling him."  
  
"Jesus, when I saw him, he had short spiky blonde hair, large build, no earrings or piercings of any kind, OR tattoos," Jeff said.  
  
"Yeah, now he's got purple spiky hair, the same large build, both ears pierced, tongue pierced, lip pierced, and a tattoo on his calf, shoulder, back, and chest," I laughed.  
  
"It must be a New York thing," Matt said shaking his head disapprovingly.  
  
"A New York thing?! Have you seen your brother lately?!" I said.  
  
"Good point," Matt smiled. Jeff just gave him a side ways glare, shaking his head slightly.  
  
"Tiff, are ya ready?" Nikki asked peeking her head in the room. I nodded at her as she walked inside.  
  
"I'll give you a call tomorrow?" Adam said kissing my cheek.  
  
"Sure thing. I'm sorry about this guys. Don't think I don't wanna spend time with ya'll, cause I do," I smiled as I watched them get into their car. I waved at them as they drove off.  
  
"Girls nite out!" Nikki screamed excitedly. I laughed at her as we jumped into her black sunfire.  
  
"Does that guy look familiar to you guys?" Jeff asked pointing towards a table across the room of Planet Hollywood from them. The others look and tilted their heads in confusion.  
  
"Yeah, man. Very familiar. But if it's the guy I'm thinking it is, he shouldn't be with her," Jay answered.  
  
"That girl looks familiar to me too," Jeff said scratching his head.  
  
"Dudes, that's my sister's mother fuckin boyfriend makin out with that chick!" Adam yelled in a heated rage.  
  
"It is Marc! Dude, who's the chick?" Matt questioned as they continued to stare at the couple that were sharing an intimate dinner.  
  
"Mackenzie?" Jeff questioned to himself. "Holy shit! Dudes, that's Mackenzie!"  
  
"As in the Mackenzie that made fun of my sister all through out high school?" Adam asked furiously.  
  
"Yeah, man. That Mackenzie," Jeff answered cautiously.  
  
"Fuckin asshole bitch!" Adam yelled as he stood up from the table.  
  
"No man. Don't," Jay said putting his hand on Adam's arm. He pulled back down to his seat. "Dude, you don't wanna go off on this guy here. What we'll do is go back and tell Tiff."  
  
"It'll destroy her," Adam said.  
  
"But she needs to know. She's an adult. She can handle it," Matt said.  
  
"I think it would be better for her to see this. I mean chances of her believing this are very slim," Jeff pointed out. "Call her Adam. Tell her that we'll treat her and Nikki to dessert."  
  
Adam nodded and began to call my cell phone. "Hey T. Ya done with the movie yet? Well, get your asses over here! We're treating the two of you to dessert. Yeah, Planet Hollywood. Right. Okay, see ya soon," Adam said before hangin up. "They should be here in about five minutes."  
  
"I feel really bad about all this already," Matt said.  
  
"I know, she's gonna be crushed," Adam said.  
  
"TIFF!" Jeff yelled as he waved us over. I sat down next to him facing the couple.  
  
"Thanks for treating us to dessert," I said as Jeff put his hand on my knee in a comforting way. I gave him a weird look and he just shook his head.  
  
"T, I have something to tell you and you're gonna be really upset about it," Adam started.  
  
"What are you talkin bout?" I asked.  
  
"Oh shit. I see what he's talking bout," Nikki said angrily as she looked at where everyone else was looking. I shook my head trying to get rid of the confusion as Jeff moved my head with his hand to where Marc and Mackenzie sat.  
  
"Oh my God," I said quietly as I watched them share a passionate kiss.  
  
"T, are you alright?" Matt asked.  
  
"I can't believe this," I said angrily as I stood up. I stormed over to them and leaned on the table.  
  
"TIFFY! What a surprise!" Mackenzie said in her usual bitchy tone. I guess some things never change.  
  
"You son of a bitch!" I screamed as Marc looked up at me with a cocky grin.  
  
"Sorry Tiff. Guess you gotta know the truth. I canceled because of Mackenzie. I love her. Always have. You were just available when she wasn't," Marc said.  
  
"That's right dear. He was using you!" Mackenzie laughed.  
  
"You asshole!" I yelled as I pulled my fist back and let it land right on Marc's nose, causing it to make a horrible cracking noise and bleed.  
  
"That's my sister," Adam said proudly.  
  
I began to walk away, very content with my actions, but I needed to do one more thing. I looked back at Mackenzie, gave her the middle finger, and smiled as I mouthed, 'Fuck you bitch.' I walked back to the table where Adam was smiling proudly and everyone else to sat there shocked.  
  
"So, dessert, right? I'll have a slice of chocolate cream pie," I said with a smile.  
  
"I know you said that you were okay at the restaurant. But are you really?" Jeff asked as he walked me up to my room.  
  
"Truth?" I asked.  
  
"Of course," he answered as I threw my coat on my bed.  
  
"I'm not okay. Not by a long shot. I believed him Jeff. I can't even count how many times that makes it that he's hurt me. Why do guys insist on doing that?" I asked as I collapsed on the bed. Jeff sat next to me, putting his arm around my waist.  
  
"Like I've told you time and time again, you'll find that one guy. I promise you. Hell, you may even know him now!" Jeff said.  
  
"I can't trust anyone anymore. Well, except for you guys. You guys have never brought me down," I said letting tears slip down my cheeks.  
  
"Hey, don't cry, Queen T." Jeff smiled at me before kissing my cheek. I chuckled and hugged him tightly.  
  
"I'm so glad you guys are here. I think I'd be lost right now if you were," I said letting out a sigh.  
  
"You'd get through it. Some how you always do."  
  
"I know, but it's getting harder and harder. I lied to you guys earlier. I'm not doing well here. I'm hardly passing any of classes. It's not what I expected, ya know? I just don't know what to do. And I'm afraid Adam my kick my ass if I tell him I wanna drop out," I said.  
  
"Is that what you want? To drop out?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know what I want anymore," I answered looking into his deep green eyes. As many times as I had looked into his eyes before, I'd never seen them look quite this beautiful. But then again, he also seemed to be looking at me in a different way.  
  
"Come on the road with us," Jeff blurted out.  
  
"I don't know Jeff. I mean I love watching you guys on tv, but I don't think I actually wanna be a wrestler," I said looking away from him.  
  
"Not to be a wrestler. We'll get you some other job. T, I miss you so much. You would fit right in with us. Please?" Jeff pleaded.  
  
"I can't Jeff," I said softly.  
  
"Then finish the rest of the year and then consider it," I heard Adam say. I looked up at him as he stood in the door way. "T, I'd love to have you with me again. I can't even express how much I miss you."  
  
"I miss you too," I cried. "I miss you all. As much as I love New York, I just can't be without my big brother."  
  
"Then finish the year and come on the road with us this summer. We'll see what we can do about getting you a job. You could work in wardrobe, or be a photographer you do have kick ass camera skills. OR maybe work on production. I don't know what yet, but we'll find something. You're my T-Bird, I want you with me," Adam said as he knelt down in front of me. He took my hands in his and smiled up at me.  
  
"I'll think about it," I said with a smile.  
  
"Great!" Adam said excitedly. "Come on Jeff. Let's go to the hotel to get some sleep."  
  
"You two wanna just stay here?" I asked.  
  
"Nah, I'll see ya tomorrow baby sis," Adam said kissing my forehead as he stood. "Coming Jeff?"  
  
"No, I think I'll stay here with Tiff," Jeff smiled. Adam nodded and left.  
  
"Tv?" I asked as I picked up the remote. Jeff took it out of my hands and set it down on the nitestand. He pulled a wrapped gift out of his pocket and smiled at me.  
  
"It's now 12:01 am, October 20th. Your birthday, so I want to be the first to wish you a happy birthday," Jeff said handing me the gift. I smiled at him as I ripped the paper off the small black velvet ring box.  
  
"Jeff, are you purposing to me?!" I joked as I opened the box. "Oh wow." Inside was a silver claddah ring.  
  
"It's a claddah ring," he said as he took it out of the box and placed it on my left ring finger with the crown pointing up. "If it's like this it means friendship, but if you put it the other way with the heart facing you, then it's love. This just kinda expresses how much you mean to me as a friend." I stared down at my finger as the shiny object glistened in the light. I smiled and placed my lips on his quickly.  
  
"Thank you! I love it," I said happily.  
  
"I.....I'm glad," he stuttered in a state of shock from the kiss. 


	3. On Top of Things

"What happened to her?!" Distant voices sounded all around me, full of worry and concern. I wanted to speak, tell them I was alright, but I couldn't. What was goin on with me?!  
  
"Tiff, what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he walked into my bedroom. I smiled at him before turning my back to him.  
  
"Hurry Jeff! Adam and Alannah are gonna kill us if we're late!" I exclaimed as he fought with the zipper on my bride's maid dress.  
  
"Adam's already downstairs screaming cause we're late," Jeff said. "UGH!! I can't get it."  
  
"Jeff, please! Come on!" I exclaimed jumping up and down in fury.  
  
"T, stand still and maybe I can try it again," Jeff demanded. I felt him tug on the dress, but still heard no zipping noise. "I can't do it! It's completely stuck. Maybe I need to go at it from another direction."  
  
"Oh gees Jeff, what would you like to do? Sit on my head or something?" I asked sarcastically as I faced him.  
  
"Well, there's no need to be sarcastic!" he yelled as he ran his hand through his blue, purple, and green hair. "Okay, I have an idea. I'm just gonna reach my arms around you. Just put your arms around my neck." I did as I was told and he reached around my slim body to begin tugging on the zipper once again. "I.....think....I.....got it!" He gave one last tug and we fell to the floor. He laid on top of me, looking into my bright blue eyes.  
  
"Ummm, if my brother comes in here to find us like this, he's gonna kick your ass," I said softly. I bit on my lower lip as he smiled at me.  
  
"Right now, I'm not sure that I really care. You look absolutely beautiful tonite," he replied.  
  
"You're gonna get glitter all over you," I whispered.  
  
"I don't care. I just want to stay like this," he whispered back.  
  
"T!! JEFF!! Come on!!!" Adam yelled from downstairs. He stormed his way up the stairs and into my room. "What the hell is taking so long?! Matt just called to tell me that Alannah is going nuts!" He looked down at us as we continued to stare at each other. "Whoa, Jeff, what are you doing on my sister?"  
  
"Nothing man. Absolutely nothing," Jeff replied as he slowly stood up. He pulled me to my feet and took my hand in his.  
  
"Can we get to my wedding now?!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, let's get you married big bro," I said as I smiled at Jeff.  
  
"On this special day we will forever remember the bond that these two have made. From this day forth, June 2nd, 2000 will be their day. We love the both of you and wish you both the best of luck in the future!" Sean Morley announced as we raised our glasses to toast them.  
  
"Are you gonna share what you were doing on my sister?" Adam asked Jeff as they stood in line for the bar.  
  
"I was just zipping up her dress. The zipper was stuck man. I swear," Jeff answered as he glanced over at me dancing with Sean, Alannah, Matt, and Amy Dumas.  
  
"That doesn't involve you lying on top of her, does it?" Adam snapped.  
  
"We, we just fell. I didn't mean to land on her. Seriously. It wasn't planned. It just happened. I'm sorry," Jeff stumbled through his words as he saw the anger in Adam's eyes.  
  
"Just don't let it happen again!" Adam demanded as he took off towards us on the dance floor with a Jack Daniels in his hand. I looked over at Jeff as he leaned against the bar with a Corona in his hand. He took a sip as he glanced over at me. He shook his head slowly and turned his back to me. I started to walk towards him but Adam grabbed my arm.  
  
"Excuse me, please let go," I said.  
  
"Where are ya goin? I thought I could have a dance with my baby sister," he said.  
  
"Just a second. I'll be right back." I ripped my arm from his grasp and walked over to Jeff. I leaned my back against the bar, next to him, and sighed. "What's up?"  
  
"Nothin. You'd better go back to Adam," Jeff replied.  
  
"What did he say to you?" I asked. He turned around and looked at me. His clear green eyes turned dark as hints of a hazel color jumped out of them. Those are his sad eyes. They only get that way if he's truly upset about something. Whether he was gonna tell me about that something or not, was another thing. "He said something about how he found us earlier didn't he?"  
  
"So what if he did?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Would you like my opinion on the situation?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, shoot," he replied.  
  
"Okay, why are you so worried about what my brother said? You shouldn't be. If I were you, I would just go on with my life and ignore him. Cause if you hadn't noticed, I am 20 years old, and fully capable of taking care of myself. That includes pushing you off of me if I feel the need to do so," I said. "And since I didn't push you off of me, I obviously didn't mind the closeness we were feeling."  
  
"But Adam means so much to you and mean so much to him. I don't want to jeopardize your relationship," Jeff replied.  
  
"If Adam is willing to split up his sister and her best friend over some stupid little thing like this, than our relationship isn't that special and he doesn't know me like he thinks he does," I responded before walking away. I joined Adam on the dance floor where we proceeded to dance.  
  
"Would you like to tell me the real reason why Jeff was lying on top of you this afternoon?" Adam whispered to me.  
  
"I'm sure he already told you the reason," I replied.  
  
"All he said was that he fell on you while trying to get your zipper unstuck. And frankly, I don't believe that shit."  
  
"Well, that's a shame Adam, cause it's the truth."  
  
"I don't think I like the idea of you two getting that close to each other."  
  
"Dude, you can't decide who I'm gonna be close with. I've done a lot for you, but this is something I can't do."  
  
"What do you mean, you've done a lot for me?!"  
  
"Do you see my eyebrow ring?!"  
  
"No, you decided to let it close up."  
  
"No, you decided I should let it close up. I just did it, cause I thought you'd be pissed at me for keeping it."  
  
"Oh. I see."  
  
"Want another one?" He nodded at me as I continued. "I don't have my tongue ring anymore."  
  
"Because of me?"  
  
"Because of you. You happened to tell me that it made me look like some hooker or something. Well, it's gone. Are you happy now?!"  
  
"No, not really," he answered quietly as he looked down at the space between us.  
  
"Good, cause neither am I. I'm getting pretty sick of you interrogating my dates. I've had 3 guys ask me out since I moved in with you and Alannah. Offers to go to the beach sometime. Offers to have them teach me to surf. And ya know what, when you got to them, they didn't offer them anymore. You're not my father!"  
  
"Well, someone has to be! Cause that jackass ran out on us before you were born! So stop yelling at me for tryin to protect you! I just don't want what happened to mom happen to you!" Adam yelled stopping the movement of our dancing.  
  
"Adam, please, be quiet," I pleaded as I looked at everyone staring at us.  
  
"I'm sorry T. Really I am. I just don't wanna see you get hurt anymore. I really don't."  
  
"I know, but you can't always be there. I mean I'm gonna have to move out soon. Alannah's not gonna want me living with the two of you. That's your space and I don't want to intrude."  
  
"But I want you to stay with us."  
  
"I know, but you're gonna be off and goin around the world and it's also her home. It really should just be the two of you so you guys can start a family together," I said.  
  
"But where are you gonna go? Not back to Canada. I know you love the south too much."  
  
"You're right I do. Maybe Amy will let me move in with her. We can share an apartment or something."  
  
"But that's all the way in North Carolina. Why not try for an apartment in Florida? Live by us?"  
  
"I don't have the money for that right now. I wish I could, but I can't live by myself right now. You guys haven't been able to get me a job yet, so I'm just gonna share with someone. It only makes sense.  
  
"I don't want you to go T-Bird. I'll pay for it!"  
  
"No, I don't want you to do that. You have a wife to support now. You don't need to be supporting you college drop out sister."  
  
"I'm gonna miss you T," he said sadly pulling me close to his body.  
  
"I'm gonna miss you too." I kissed his cheek softly and he let me go. I suppose it was a symbolic thing, ya know? It was kinda him finally giving me up. Letting me grow up in my world and not his. He was my brother, father, and best friend rolled into one, but he also needed to let me grow up.  
  
"Hey, are you okay?" Amy asked me as we stood outside the reception hall to wave goodbye to the newly weds as they drove off to the airport to catch their plane to Jamaica.  
  
"I kinda feel like a part of me is missing. It's just gone," I answered as my eyes teared up.  
  
"It is gone. But not forever. Adam will always be a part of your life and you know it," she said putting her arm on my shoulders.  
  
"But it won't be the same," I said.  
  
"Of course not. Nothing is gonna be the same. It's all apart of change," she said. Words from a wise woman. You have to accept change with open arms if you're gonna get on in life. For years my appearance had been changing and I guess I thought it was the same thing, but it wasn't. It's totally different. My looks changed, but in general, my life was the same.  
  
"Ames, ya know how you asked me if I wanted to share a house with you?" I asked as we walked back inside.  
  
"Yeah, what about it?"  
  
"Is that still an option?" I asked.  
  
"Of course it is! It's gonna be great! When do you wanna move in?" she asked excitedly.  
  
I smiled at her excitement and looked over at Jeff as he stuffed his hands in the pockets of his tux pants. "As soon as possible. Before Alannah and Adam get back if possible."  
  
"Awesome! Let's go get you packed!" We grabbed our bags, said goodbye to everyone, and jumped in her rental car.  
  
"What are you girls doing?!" Matt exclaimed as he walked into Adam's house. I looked at the clock in my bedroom as Amy and I packed up my stuff in any box we could find.  
  
"Amy we've been packing for 3 hours. It's 2 in the morning," I said giving a tired giggle.  
  
"Oh don't start giggling. You'll have me doin it and neither of us will be able to stop," she said with a sleepy yawn.  
  
"T?! AMY!?" Matt yelled as we heard footsteps on the stairs, followed by another pair of footsteps.  
  
"Jeff and Matt are here," I laughed.  
  
"Are you serious?!" Amy joked. She began to laugh, falling over in the process. "See! I knew it!" I laughed harder as she laid on the floor with newspaper on lying on her chest.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Matt asked knocking on the door.  
  
"Yeah, we're fine!" I choked out in laughs.  
  
"Bro, just walk in!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"I don't know if I want to. There's a lot of laughin goin on in there. What if there's like a gas leak or something?" Matt joked. I ran to the door and threw it open.  
  
"HI YA!" I laughed.  
  
"Oh my God," the brother's said in unison. Amy sat up, continuing to laugh, and looked at Matt.  
  
"MATTY!" She stood up and walked towards him, throwing her arms around his neck.  
  
"I think you were right about the gas leak," Jeff whispered to Matt. Matt nodded as they looked around my room.  
  
"What the hell happened to your room? Who blew up?" Matt asked as we dragged them both inside.  
  
"No one blew up, silly," I said slapping his shoulder.  
  
He mouthed 'ow' as he rubbed it gently. "Then what ARE you doing?" he asked curiously as he stepped over picture frames.  
  
"Tiffany's movin in with me," Amy happily said.  
  
"What?" Jeff asked. "You're moving in together? Adam knows about this?!"  
  
"Kinda, sorta, not really." I bit on my lip and looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"He's gonna have a conniption!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"I know, that's why I'm leaving before they get back," I said quietly.  
  
"WHAT?! Oh my God. Have you completely lost it?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Jeff, it's just better for me to leave. Now, are you guys gonna help me pack!?" I asked as I walked to my wall to rip down the pictures.  
  
"So, how are we gonna move you?" Matt asked as he taped a box together.  
  
"Tomorrow......no, today, we're gonna call to rent a moving truck," Amy answered.  
  
"You're a fuckin pack rat!" Matt laughed.  
  
"I know," I said with a tired smile.  
  
"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No, but I really need to give Adam his space, and I need space of my own," I answered as he walked over to my dresser. He began to pull out my clothes and threw them in a box.  
  
"Holy shit......do you actually wear this thing?!" Jeff exclaimed holding a lace teddy up to himself.  
  
"Jeffrey! Stay out of my underwear drawer!" I exclaimed ripping it out of his hand and throwing it back in the dresser.  
  
"Well, do you?!" Jeff repeated.  
  
"I wouldn't tell you if I do or don't. That's a little personal there mister!" I laughed as I walked back to my wall.  
  
  
  
"I don't ever wanna do something like that again," I groaned as I sat up in my bed, or what I thought was my bed when really it was the floor. I felt something wrapped around my waist with a grip so tight, I couldn't move. I looked down and saw Jeff peacefully sleeping. I shook my head and gave an eye roll. I violently shook him awake and quickly put on an innocent smile. "Mornin Sunshine!"  
  
"I hate you," he growled.  
  
"I don't think so. Not after everything that went on last nite," I joked.  
  
"What?" he asked curiously. "What happened?!"  
  
"Oh my God! You don't remember?!" I cried.  
  
"We didn't.....ummm, we didn't have sex did we?!"  
  
"I can't believe this! If you don't know than I'm not gonna tell you!" I yelled as I stood.  
  
"Oh shit, we did. I remember now. It was great, how could I forget something like that?" he said with a smile.  
  
"It's amazing how you can make someone think something that didn't actually happen," I laughed.  
  
"You made me worry for no reason?!" Jeff exclaimed.  
  
"Possibly," I said innocently.  
  
"I hate you!" he laughed as he hit me with some newspaper that was thrown on the floor. We rolled on the floor laughing hysterically as Matt and Amy walked in the room.  
  
"I sense some pent up sexual energy in this room," Matt smiled. Amy looked from us to him and nodded.  
  
"Just thought you'd like to know that Matt and I are goin to go pick up the truck," Amy said as Jeff and I sat up. I wiped the tears off my cheeks and nodded.  
  
"Are they getting weirder?" Matt asked Amy as they walked back down the stairs.  
  
"I think so," Amy nodded.  
  
"I can't believe you're only gonna be living a few hours from me," Jeff said nudging my shoulder with his.  
  
"I can't believe I'm moving away from Adam," I said.  
  
"He's gonna be pissed," Jeff said.  
  
"I'm writing him a note," I said.  
  
"It's like a Dear John letter only brother and sister style," Jeff laughed.  
  
"You are such a dork!" I laughed.  
  
"I'm gonna go get some food. Want anything?" Jeff asked as he began walking towards the door.  
  
"Nah, I'm gonna write my letter to Adam, so can I just have some privacy? I'll come down when I'm done," I said as I took out a piece of paper and a blue glittery gel pen. Once I finally finished writing it, I decided to read it out loud to see how it sounded.  
  
"Dear Dumb-Dumb,  
  
I know you're gonna be pissed when ya read this, that's why I'm kinda glad I won't be around for the explosion. I've decided to move in with Amy. We're gonna share a house in Raleigh. It'll be fine. You don't have to worry about me at all. I'll give you a call when you get back from your honeymoon. If ya find anymore of my crap layin around just send it to me or give it to me whenever I'll see you again. I'm not sure when that will be cause I'm probably not gonna travel with you guys. Please tell Alannah thanks for me. Thanks for everything she gave me and stuff. I totally appreciate it. And bro, thanks for everything. I love you so much. More than you can even imagine. And I know how much you like to cuddle up with MY stuffed Tigger, so I'm leavin it for you. Take it on the road with you. I know how you have trouble sleepin at nite in hotels sometimes. Yes, I do know about you taking it when I was 10. I'm not a heavy sleeper there buddy. But um, I guess I'm also giving it to you so you can have it to remember me by. Not that you don't have enough pictures of us, right? So, anyways, we're getting ready to load up the truck. I love you big brother. I love you so much. And I hope you can forgive me for this. I'll talk to you real soon. Hugs and kisses!  
  
Love always with all my heart and soul, T-Bird  
  
PS~Yes, your fleece blanket is missing. It's in good hands......MY good hands. Hey listen! I gave you my Tigger, the least you can do is give up your fleece blanket......and a couple sweatshirts. LATA BRO!!"  
  
I smiled as I walked down the stairs with his blanket and letter in my hands. Tears were lightly streaming down my face, but I wasn't really sad. I was more happy than anything. I taped it to the refrigerator and joined Jeff on the couch in the living room. He put his bowl of Capt N' Crunch on his lap and placed his arm around my tightly, kissing the side of my head.  
  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. I feel like something good is gonna happen to me, very soon," I smiled at him as Matt and Amy walked in the door.  
  
"We're ready to load up!" Amy exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement. I laughed at her and we soon began to load up the truck. 


	4. Big Decisions

"Help my sister!! Please, help her!!!" I could hear the faint cries of my brother. It was so hard for me to listen to him. Why wouldn't someone tell me what happened?! Why the hell is everything all fuzzy, my memories, and my thought?! Why am I not moving?!  
  
  
  
  
  
"I think you can turn that ring around now," Jeff smiled as we sat on the steps of the porch to mine and Amy's house.  
  
"You think I've found someone I love?" I joked. He gave me a smirk and took my hand in his. He slowly pulled the ring off my finger and turned it around. He then kissed the back of my hand softly before moving up to my lips.  
  
"I love you T," he whispered.  
  
"I love you too," I whispered in return.  
  
"Oh come on! Would you two go find someplace else to go make out?!" Amy exclaimed as she walked out of the house with her arms crossed. I looked over at her and stuck my tongue out. "Careful, one of these days, I may just bit it off."  
  
"I'd like to see you try it.......Dumas!" I laughed as I stood up and faced her.  
  
"Oh, ya wanna go, huh? Well, in the immortal words of the Rock, JUST BRING IT!" I lunged at her and speared her into the stairs. She looked at me with a bewildered look on her face.  
  
"You don't grow up with Edge and then not expect to learn a thing or two," I said putting my hands on my hips.  
  
"She's got a point. I mean he is the king of spears," Jeff pointed out as he walked up behind me and put his hands around my waist.  
  
"Speaking of your brother, Adam called today. He's pissed that you didn't call him back yesterday," Amy said as she brought her knees up and rested her chin on them.  
  
"Did you tell him that I'm not on speaking terms with him since he can't accept me and Jeff together?" I asked.  
  
"No, Tiff, I can't tell him that. He's just looking out for ya," Amy said as I let out a deep breath.  
  
"I don't need him looking out for me. I'm a big girl. I can take care of myself," I replied as I walked out of Jeff's arms. I walked into the kitchen and took out a Bacardi. I leaned on the island and watched Jeff as he came in after me.  
  
"You miss him. I can tell. Why don't you just forgive him for almost kicking my ass to China," Jeff laughed. I looked at him sternly and he immediately stopped. "Come on T, lighten up. I don't hate him for that spear. I really don't. Sure it hurt like hell, but I understand why he did it."  
  
"I don't care. This isn't even about that. It's about the fact that he's trying to run my life. He demanded that I break up with you. I knew we should have just kept it a secrete. We kept it quite for 3 months. We could have continued it."  
  
"You know a relationship kept quiet like that wouldn't work. Your family needed to know and so did mine."  
  
"Can we just stop talking about Adam?" I asked as I looked into his eyes. He ran his fingers down my cheek and smiled.  
  
"How about we talk about you moving in with me?" he asked.  
  
"You know I can't do that to Amy. And besides, we have a good thing goin and have for 9 months now. I don't wanna have us move in together and then have the relationship die," I answered.  
  
"You can do that to me. I think it's the best idea," Amy said as she leaned against the doorway of the kitchen.  
  
"You know, you have a massively bad problem with listening in to other people's conversations.  
  
"Tiff, don't stay here because of me. Move in with Jeff. I think it's a great idea," Amy said.  
  
"Yeah, listen to her!" Jeff laughed.  
  
"Let me sleep on it." I pouted. Jeff nodded and pulled me up the stairs to my room. "I'm not tired baby."  
  
"Did I say you were? No, I didn't. But I know a great way to make you tired!" Jeff gave me a mischievous smile and kissed me passionately.  
  
He pushed me on the bed and moved his hands down my chest and onto my stomach. He slipped my tank top off over my head and played with my belly button ring using his tongue. I helped him pull off his t-shirt as he placed little kisses on my stomach and neck. I ran my hands over his bare back while he kissed my lips. I wrapped my legs around his waist and nibbled on his neck, leaving little bite marks. He slowly slid my shorts off and threw them on the floor leaving my blue sparkly thong visible.  
  
"I love that one," Jeff whispered with a laugh. "But I'd love it off of you even more."  
  
I rolled over and faced my lover. He was beautiful. So beautiful. His long purple and blonde hair fell over his face as he slept on. I laughed silently and brushed it off his gorgeous face. He flinched a little as I planted a soft kiss on his lips. I slid out of the bed careful to not wake him and pulled on my bath robe. I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen where Amy sat at the table with a cup of coffee in her hand.  
  
"Morning," I said as I poured myself a cup.  
  
"I can see why Adam called you T-Bird," she laughed.  
  
"What?" I asked.  
  
"Cause you squeal like a baby bird!" she joked.  
  
"Oh my God! I do NOT believe you just said that," I said joining in on the laughter. "Were we really that loud?"  
  
"Girl, I was up more than I was asleep," she said sipping the hot drink.  
  
"Sorry," I apologized.  
  
"That's okay, it's all in the name of love," she smiled. "You really love him, don't you?"  
  
"Oh Amy, more than you can imagine. I seriously think he may be the one I've been looking for," I said smiling peacefully.  
  
"Awe, that's so cute," Amy said. "And he was right under your nose the whole time."  
  
"I know," I said softly.  
  
"So? Ya movin in or what?" Jeff asked from the doorway. I looked from him to Amy and stood slowly. I bit on my lower lip as I stood in the middle of the.  
  
"Well, I said I would sleep on it. And I have. I guess I've come to my decision. Jeff I love you so much. I think I proved that last nite, but Amy, you let me live with you. You're like my sister girl. And well, Jeff, I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to respect my decision and give me room in you closet cause I'm movin in baby!" I exclaimed excitedly as he picked me up in his arms and swung me around.  
  
"I'm so happy!" he said. "I'm so glad you choose me!" I laughed at him as he set me back on the floor. "Well, let's get you packed!"  
  
"NOW?!" I exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"Now's as good a time as any," Jeff said with shrug. I just laughed and followed him up to my room.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi Adam," I said into the phone. I heard him sigh deeply before he spoke again.  
  
"Hey Tiffany," he replied.  
  
"Tiffany," I chuckled a bit. "You never call me that unless you're truly pissed."  
  
"I am, but that's beside the point. Why'd you call?"  
  
"I wanted to let you know that if you need to reach me, you can call Jeff's number. I'm living with him now."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"Oh come on now Adam! I love him. We've been together for 9 months now. He's not gonna hurt me!"  
  
"How can you be sure of that?!" Adam yelled.  
  
"Because he asked me to marry him!" I screamed.  
  
"He what?" Adam asked.  
  
"He asked me to marry him," I said calmly.  
  
"And what did you say?" Adam asked.  
  
"I said yes," I replied softly.  
  
"I see. So, you really love him, huh?"  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Well, congrats. I hope you two have a wonderful life together."  
  
"Adam, you're my brother. I love you more than anyone. And you informed me that I was and will always be the number one girl in your life. Is that still true?"  
  
"Yeah, of course."  
  
"Good, cause you'll always be the number one man in my life. And to prove that I really want you to be at the wedding."  
  
"If I get an invitation, then yes, I'll be there."  
  
"I actually have a bigger task for you than to be just a guest."  
  
"Oh? What's that?"  
  
"I want you to give me away."  
  
"You do?!"  
  
"Don't act so shocked. Of course I do. You were always there for me when I needed you. You were not only my brother, but also my father. You picked me up when I was down. You should be the one to walk me down the isle. Will you please?"  
  
"I, I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say yes?"  
  
"T, how could you want me to do something that after how I've acted for the past 6 months and for how I acted towards your now fiancé? I was so horrible to you. And you still want me to be there. Why?"  
  
"Because I love you. Because you're my brother. Because you are probably the biggest screw up I know! But that's what I love about you." I laughed.  
  
I heard him chuckle and let out a sigh. "I'd love to walk you down, T-Bird."  
  
"Thank you Adam. This means so much to me."  
  
"I can't believe I'm gonna walk my baby sister down the isle to be married. It's so......"  
  
"Final?"  
  
"Yeah. Where'd OUR time go?"  
  
"Our time ended when you started the indy feds."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry I never got to really watch you grow up. I was too busy doin my own thing."  
  
"Don't be. Look at where you are now! You're Edge. One of the HOTTEST stars in the business. You and Christian are heatin up the screen cause you reek of awesomeness."  
  
"I know." I could just tell by the way he said that, that he was giving off a cocky grin. I began to laugh and I knew he knew why. "I was not giving a cocky grin. I have no ego."  
  
"Dude, your ego is so big, I'm surprised it fits in that house! Alannah must be gettin pushed out!"  
  
"Did I tell you that I missed you?" he laughed.  
  
"Not yet."  
  
"Well, I missed you."  
  
"I know. I missed you too."  
  
"T! Can you let Liger out?!" Jeff yelled from our room.  
  
"Just a sec!" I yelled back. "I gotta go. Liger needs to go out. I'll talk to you soon."  
  
"Okay and tell Jeff congratulations for me."  
  
"I will. I love you Dumb-dumb," I laughed.  
  
"I love you too T-Bird."  
  
"Never mind about Liger," Jeff said walking into the living room in his flannel pj pants.  
  
"Okay. Adam said to tell you congratulations. He's gonna walk me down," I said.  
  
"He is?!" Jeff asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, he is. He loves me. And he wants me to be happy. And he knows you make me happy," I smiled as I wrapped my arms around his neck.  
  
"I make you happy? That's good to hear cause you make me happy," Jeff smiled as he softly kissed me.  
  
  
  
A/N: Hey ya'll, sorry for the short chapter. I really didn't know what to write, but I wanted to get out a chapter before the BIG one!!! Lol The one when we find out what happened to Tiffany. So, I again apologize and hope you enjoyed it anyways! 


	5. Drifted Away

Who am I? Where am? Why am I here?  
  
  
  
I stood in the terminal of the Raleigh airport watching the arrival monitor. I sighed as I watched his flight number continue to say 6:30. I glanced down at my watch and realized that it was 15 minutes late. I looked out at the dark sky and watched as the freezing rain poured down from the sky.  
  
"They must be late cause of the weather. This is so unusual that North Carolina is getting this in October," I said to myself. "Happy Birthday to me!" I laughed as I watched a plane skid down the runway in a landing form. I looked at the screen as his plane number blinked. I smiled brightly as I ran towards the gate. I looked over the heads of the people standing waiting for their family members and friends. Thankfully I was taller than most at my 5'9" height with the boots I wore. I pushed my way through as I watched him walked through with his book bag hung on his shoulder. He glanced at me and we immediately ran towards each other. I jumped into his open arms and he lifted me off the floor. I knocked his hat off as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I kissed his lips passionately and smiled when we parted.  
  
"I missed you baby," he said softly, taking me into his memory.  
  
"I missed you too. I was afraid your plane wasn't ever gonna get here!" I said as I hugged him tightly. His long colorful hair fell into my face and I breathed in his smell. That unique smell of a mixture of different colognes that he wore. He was still very secretive about what he put in that concoction, but I didn't mind the mystery. It gave me something that I could recognize him and only him by.  
  
"Are we ready to go get some food for your 22 birthday dinner?" he smiled as he took my hand to walk to the baggage claim.  
  
"Did you thank Vince for me? For letting him let you take the weekend off to be with me?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, he said it wasn't that big of a problem as long as I was back for RAW Monday nite," he replied as he grabbed his duffle bag. "How are my animals doing?"  
  
"They're great. Witty misses you," I said.  
  
"I miss Witty too," he laughed. "Liger's alright? He's not tearin up the house or terrorizing you?"  
  
"No way. He and I have made a very good connection," I smiled as he looked at me. "What?" He gave me this little tiny smirk as I could see thoughts running through his mind.  
  
"Nothing, I just missed your smile," he said bringing my hand up to his lips.  
  
"If you miss it that much you can always look at my brother. We do have the same smile," I joked.  
  
"Oh God! That's a horrible thought! It's gonna give me pictures when we have sex now! I'm gonna see Adam under me instead of you!" he spazed trying to act all grossed out. I made a disgusted face and slapped his arm playfully.  
  
"That's so wrong on so many levels," I laughed.  
  
"Yeah it is!" Jeff laughed as I slid into the diver's seat of my Mustang. "What the hell is up with this weather?"  
  
"I don't know. Figures it'd do this shit on my birthday though," I said as I pulled onto the back roads.  
  
"Just don't go crazy with the speed tonite," Jeff pleaded as he glanced at the speedometer.  
  
"Don't worry baby, I got it under control," I smiled as I put my foot on the pedal harder, pushing the needle to 70 mph.  
  
"T, I'm serious. The weather is horrible."  
  
"I know but I've got it under control! Come on Jeff! Where's your sense of adventure. Your live for the moment spirit!?" I laughed as I watched the needle move to 80.  
  
"I still have it, but I'm not ready to die!" Jeff exclaimed as he gripped the "Oh Jesus Handle". He kept his eyes on the road that was kept lit up by my headlights and the very few street lights. "T! SLOW DOWN!"  
  
"Chill Jeffrey!" I said.  
  
"Shit! Did you just see that car in front of you slide?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yes, I saw it. But that person obviously doesn't know how to drive in this stuff. You forget, I learned to drive in Canada! I think I can handle a little bit of freezing rain!" I said with irritation in my voice.  
  
"T! I'm so fuckin serious! Slow down or let me drive!" Jeff yelled.  
  
"Fine!" I screamed as I pulled off to the side of the road. "Get your ass over here."  
  
"Thank you," he said angrily as he threw open the door. He slammed it shut and ran to the other side as I slid over to the passenger side. I fastened my seat belt and crossed my arms tightly over my chest.  
  
"Are you happy now?" I asked looking over at him.  
  
"Yes, as a matter of fact, I am." He looked over his shoulder and slowly pulled into the light traffic of the nite.  
  
We rode down the road in silence, the speedometer barely reaching 50. I turned on the radio quietly to listen to my Rob Zombie cd. I locked my eyes on the road as we continued to travel into the horrible weather. "Is that snow?" Jeff asked breaking the silence.  
  
"Yeah, right!" I laughed as he squinted his eyes.  
  
"No, I think it is," he said seriously. I rolled my eyes at him and looked out the window onto the road where the headlights hit. Falling lightly in the light was white flakes of snow.  
  
"Oh my God. You're right. What hell is goin on?!" I exclaimed. "It's like it's the end of the world or something.  
  
"Hmmm.......maybe we should just go home before we get really hit," Jeff suggested. "Do you mind? I could make you dinner at home."  
  
"Jeff, there's like nothing at home, but I think it might be for the best," I said with a smile. He looked over at me and smiled as he gripped my hand tightly. He placed his concentration on the road as we continued to drive on.  
  
I leaned forward to open the glove compartment to look for another cd when I felt the car wheels spin a bit. I looked up at Jeff who had a death grip on the steering wheel and his foot lightly on the brake, trying to keep the car steady. "What happened?" I asked as he got control of the car.  
  
"I guess it was a slick piece of road. Where fine now though," he smiled. I let out a sigh of relief as I went back to my cd search. I had my head down for about 5 minutes when I felt the car slip out of control. "SHIT!!! T, HOLD ON!!!!" I looked up and out of the window as we slammed head first into a tree.  
  
I heard the crash as my head bounced off the dash board. It was my 22 birthday. Nothing bad was supposed to happen to me, or at least that's what I thought. I felt the blood flow down my face as I drifted off into the unconscious world of a permanent dream.  
  
"T," I heard Jeff's faint voice echo in my head. He sounded like he was in pain. But I couldn't really tell and I couldn't move. "Oh my God. Baby, wake up. Come on, wake up." I heard his pleas, and I tried to do what he asked but I couldn't no matter how hard I tried.  
  
"Is she gonna be alright?" Jeff cried. I tried to reach for him, but I couldn't see him. I heard voices all around me, but I only recognized a few.  
  
"Jeff! What the fuck happened to my baby sister?!" That was Adam screaming at Jeff. How could I convince them that I was alright? I couldn't even move or speak or open my eyes for heaven's sake.  
  
"I don't know, we hit a patch of ice on the road and hit a tree. I'm so sorry Adam. I love her so much, she can't leave me."  
  
"Jeff, I understand. It's not your fault. I know," Adam said. I heard him cry silently as more people ran into my ears.  
  
"Oh shit!" Amy cried. I knew she Matt must have been with her cause I could hear her muffled cries, she was no doubt buried into his shoulder.  
  
"T......." Jay was there, but his voice trailed off into tears. Why was everyone crying? What had happened that made them so upset?"  
  
"My baby!"  
  
"MOM!!" I tried to yell out, but my voice made no sound.  
  
"Mom, shhh, you have to calm down," Adam said trying to sooth her.  
  
"MOM!!" I called out again, but still no sound.  
  
"Why isn't my baby getting up?!" my mom cried.  
  
"She's in a coma ma'am," an unfamiliar voice spoke up.  
  
"Who's in a coma? Me? It can't be me!" I tried to scream.  
  
"Will she.......will she ever wake up?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I can't be sure right now. It's still too early. She has many injuries to the head. If she wakes she may not be able to remember anything or anyone. She may have amnesia and not be able to get her memory back. Or she could stay in the coma from now until her body gives up. But she seems to be a fighter, so I can almost bet she'll wake up."  
  
"I will! I'm trying!" I screamed.  
  
"Baby, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry! I wish it was me lying in that bed right now instead of you. I love you with all my heart. And as soon as you wake up, I'm gonna make you Mrs. Jeff Hardy," he cried as he held my hand in his tightly. I could feel him place a kiss on my forehead and I tried to scream to him but he couldn't hear me. So, I just laid back and relaxed saying to him 'I love you too' and drifted away. 


	6. Who Am I?

"Adam, how's your mom doing?" Jay asked as he walked into the hospital room that was decorated with balloons, flowers, and posters to make it more homey for me.  
  
"Not good. I spent an hour convincing her to go to the Hardy's and get some sleep," Adam responded as he looked up from his pad of paper and pencil.  
  
"Why don't you do the same? You haven't gotten any sleep for 2 days. You're gonna burn out man," Jay said placing a gentle hand on Adam's shoulder.  
  
"I'll get some sleep when Jeff comes back from getting T's blanket. I have a nice chair right here that I plan to sleep in," Adam said with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Man, you can't sleep comfortably like that. Just go some place to get some sleep. You look horrible," Jay said trying to convince him to leave.  
  
"I can't. I need to be here when she wakes up. And I know she'll wake up. She's strong Jay, she's so strong," Adam said tearfully as he brushed a piece of hair off my pale face.  
  
"I know man. She will wake up cause she's leaving too many people behind that love her," Jay replied walking to the side of my bed. He kissed my forehead lightly and rubbed my cheek. "Kid, wake up. We miss you honey. We all miss you. We miss your beautiful smile, you exciting blue eyes, your adorable giggle, your bizarre Canadian, Bronx, and southern mixed accent, but most importantly, we just miss you! We love you T. We love you so much. Please come back to us."  
  
I flinched a little under his touch, but remained asleep. "Did you see that?!" Adam exclaimed happily as he hopped to his feet.  
  
"Yeah, I did. She flinched man! Do you think that after a month of being gone she could be coming back to us?" Jay asked excitedly.  
  
"Hey, what's goin on?" Jeff asked as he walked in carrying my fleece blanket.  
  
"Jeff, she flinched! Jay was talking to her and rubbed her cheek and she flinched!" Adam said grabbing Jeff's shoulders and beginning to jump up and down. Jeff gave Adam a look of bewilderment and confusion before pushing him a side and throwing the blanket down on my feet. He quickly grabbed my hand in his and stared at me intently.  
  
"Baby, come on. Wake up for me. Wake up! Come on, I know you can do it. Please! Come on T. I love you honey, I love you so much. You can do it. Please, just open your eyes and smile at me. Speak to me. Laugh at me. Just wake up!" Jeff said as tears streamed down his face. He kissed my lips lightly and I flinched more under them. My eyes fluttered open slowly and I looked up at him. He could feel my eyes on him and backed away smiling through his tears happily. "T! Oh my God! You're awake. You're awake!" He pulled me up and hugged me tightly as Adam stood next to him with Jay on the other side of my bed.  
  
"Who.......who are you?" I asked my voice a little scratchy.  
  
Jeff looked at Adam and then looked back at me. "T, it's me, Jeff."  
  
"T? Is that my name?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, T-Bird, the doctor was right, you can't remember anything," Adam said gripping my knee.  
  
"Who are you people? Who am I? Why am I here?" I continued to ask.  
  
"At least she's awake, right?" Jay asked.  
  
"Yeah, without memory of anything," Adam replied.  
  
"Baby, you have amnesia and have been in a coma for a month. We've been right by your side the whole time," Jeff replied holding my hand tightly. He leaned in and kissed my cheek as the smell of his cologne filled my nose. "Your name is Tiffany Amber Copeland. That's your older brother Adam and his best friend Jason Resso. And baby, I'm your fiancé. I'm Jeff Hardy."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I don't remember any of you," I said as my eyes began to water.  
  
"Don't be sorry. We understand. We're gonna help you get your memory back. We promise, T-Bird," Adam said as he leaned over to brush my cheek with his hand.  
  
"Where are my parents?"  
  
"Mom's sleeping at a friend's house," Adam said.  
  
"Where's Dad?"  
  
"Honey, you don't have a dad. He walked out on us before you were born," Adam answered.  
  
"Oh, can I go home?" I asked looking into his eyes. He smiled brightly at me and kissed my cheek.  
  
"Yeah, we'll take you home," he replied as Jay ran off to get the doctor.  
  
"Do we take her home home to Canada, or my home here?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I don't know. I guess it's up to her really," Adam responded.  
  
"Baby, do you wanna go home to Canada or home with me in Cameron?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Which place will get my memory back?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Bring her to your home. If she can't remember anything still, we'll take her to Canada," Adam suggested. Jeff nodded as a doctor ran in with Jay.  
  
"You're coming home with me," Jeff smiled running his hand over my face.  
  
"And who are you again?" I asked rather frustrated.  
  
"Ah, yes, I see she has amnesia. Just as I suspected," the doctor said as he moved towards my bed to examine me.  
  
"Will she get her memory back?" Jay asked.  
  
"I don't know. She could, it's really all up to her. Just keep reminding her of things and it might spark something," the doctor said shining a bright white light in my eyes.  
  
"So, do I only have guy friends?" I asked as I watched Jeff pack up my stuff. I sat down on the bed to tie my shoes, when I realized that I couldn't really remember how.  
  
"No, you're really good friends with my brother's girlfriend, Amy Dumas. Does that name remind you of anyone?" he asked looking over at me as I fumbled with the shoe laces. I looked up at him and gave him an exasperated sigh.  
  
"No, sorry," I apologized as he walked over to tie my shoe. I watched him closely, trying to remember who he was.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You'll get it all back, someday." Jeff kissed my forehead and continued packing for me.  
  
"Baby!" a woman ran into the room with Adam and came straight at me. She wrapped her arms around me tightly and kissed my cheek. I gave Adam a frightened look and he just laughed before mouthing 'mom'. "I'm so glad your okay!" She held my face in her hands, squeezing it slightly.  
  
"Mom?" I questioned.  
  
"She remembers who I am!" she said excitedly. Adam put a hand on her shoulder and shook his head.  
  
"No, Mom, I think that was more of a question," he said.  
  
"Oh. You'll remember soon, baby. I know you will," she said with a smile.  
  
"Are we ready?" Jeff asked lifting my suitcase.  
  
"Ready for what?" my mom asked.  
  
"I'm taking her to my house. Try to get her memory back," Jeff replied. "Unless you'd rather her go home with you."  
  
"No, that's fine. Just as long as my baby is being taken care of I don't care where she goes."  
  
"Let's go honey," Jeff said taking my hand as I jumped off the bed.  
  
"Since you're my boyfriend, can you tell me how old I am?" I whispered to Jeff as we walked down the halls of the hospital.  
  
"Yeah, you're 22. But I'm more than just your boyfriend. I'm also your fiancé," Jeff said.  
  
"Oh. How long have we been dating?"  
  
"A little over a year."  
  
"That's a long time. High school sweethearts?"  
  
"No, you're from Canada and I'm from here, North Carolina. Plus I'm older than you."  
  
"How much older?!"  
  
"Calm down. Only two years older."  
  
"Oh. Okay, sorry for sounding so.....yeah," I said softly.  
  
"Don't be sorry. I totally understand. You'll get a bigger shocker when you look at yourself in a mirror," Jeff laughed. "What do you think you look like?"  
  
"Blue eyes, blonde hair, long blonde hair. Fair skin?" I replied.  
  
"Close," Jeff laughed. "Pretty close."  
  
"Why are you laughing?" I asked.  
  
"You see my hair?" he asked shaking out his purple and blue hair.  
  
"Yeah, I've been meaning to ask why you do that," I replied.  
  
"Well, yours is pretty similar," he answered.  
  
"What?" I asked shocked.  
  
"You'll see and as for why I do this to my hair, I really don't know. I just like it. It fits my personality. Just like it fits yours," he smiled.  
  
"So, what kind of work do you do?" I asked as he opened the car door for me. I stepped away from the car and backed up into Adam. He placed his hands on my shoulders and gripped them tightly.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know. I just know I don't wanna get in that," I said as I looked at the reconstructed blue mustang.  
  
"It's just a car," he replied.  
  
"I know, but it's.......I don't know," I said backing up further, right into him.  
  
"It's your car," Jeff said softly. "It's the car that got you into the mess you're in."  
  
"Can I ride in a different one?" I asked pushing back my tears.  
  
"Yeah, sure. Come on, I'll give you a ride," Adam said directing me to his rental.  
  
"Thank you. This is really nice of you," I said softly as we drove down the road.  
  
"It's no problem. You're my little sister. My job is to watch out for you," he smiled.  
  
"You don't have to. I'm sure I can take care of myself," I replied.  
  
"See, you're already starting to sound like yourself. That's exactly what you would say!" he laughed.  
  
"Is it really?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is."  
  
"So, do I go to college or have a job?" I asked.  
  
"No, you dropped out of college. It just wasn't right for you at the time. And I'm still workin on getting you a job where I work."  
  
"Oh, what do you do? And what does........shit, I forgot his name......Is it Jeff?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah, it's Jeff. We work together with the WWF. Do you remember what that is?" he asked.  
  
"No, I don't, sorry," I replied softly.  
  
"Don't be sorry. You have nothing to be sorry about. The WWF is the World Wrestling Federation. I'm a professional wrestler," he smiled proudly.  
  
"That's really cool. What weight class are you?" I asked.  
  
"Oh, no, not that kind of wrestling. Just have Jeff show you some tapes. You'll see what I mean," Adam said.  
  
"What happened to me? I mean why don't I remember anything?" I wondered.  
  
"You met Jeff at the airport on your birthday and North Carolina was having some freaky assed weather. I mean it was like Canada," Adam laughed. I looked over at him confused and he just cleared his voice. "Okay, so back to the story. You guys were driving home snow and freezing rain and I guess you were driving too fast."  
  
"So it's my fault!?" I interrupted.  
  
"Oh no! It was no one's fault. Jeff made you switch with him and he continued the drive home. Well, he hit a patch of ice and couldn't grab control so you guys went head first into a tree. You hit your head on the dash, went into a coma, and now have amnesia. I honestly don't care that you don't remember me. You're awake and that's all that matters," Adam explained.  
  
"So, Jeff and I are getting married? He's honestly my type of guy?" I asked curiously.  
  
"Yeah, you love him and he loves you," Adam replied.  
  
"I go for that kind of guy though? The weird kind?" I asked.  
  
"Not weird kind. Unique. Jeff's unique and so are you. Jeff's very creative and his hair just shows some of that creativity. You're just coming out of your shell by doing your hair color," Adam answered.  
  
"Colored hair?!" I asked as I pulled down the visor to look in the mirror. "HOLY SHIT!!!! Why in the world would you people let me do this to my hair?!"  
  
"Cause you wanted it!" Adam laughed. "And if you notice, you have a scar on your eyebrow from a ring and you used to have a tongue ring. You have your belly button pierced and a few tattoos."  
  
"Why?!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Cause you wanted. And you liked. You'll get back to you and be used to them," Adam said as we pulled into a driveway. A house came into a view that was surrounded by woods. You could see around to the back and see some thing built. In the front yard welcoming us was a silvery statue. It was the most bizarre thing I had ever seen.  
  
"Who lives here?" I asked.  
  
"You and Jeff. This is Jeff's house," Adam answered.  
  
"What's that?!" I asked pointing to the statue.  
  
"It's one of his figures. You helped him do that one," Adam replied as we stepped out of the car. A beautiful boxer came running up to us, barking his little head off. I jumped right back into the car and slammed the door shut. Adam knocked on the window as he leaned down to pet the animal. Jeff walked out carrying a little furry thing in his arms. I rolled down the window as Jeff led the dog away. "That was just Liger. He's one of the friendliest dogs you can imagine. He was just greeting you cause he missed you a lot."  
  
"Oh, so he's my dog?" I asked climbing out of the car bravely.  
  
"No, he's Jeff's. Well, I guess he's your dog too," Adam replied as he grabbed my bags out of the trunk.  
  
"What was that thing that he was carrying?" I asked.  
  
"That was Witty. He's a prairie dog. Sweet little thing. You love it. Gets along great with Cruiser," Adam said.  
  
"Cruiser? What's Cruiser?" I asked.  
  
"Cruiser, short for Cruiserweight cause they're your favorite type of wrestlers," Adam answered as we walked into the cluttered house.  
  
"Okay, but what is it?!" I repeated.  
  
"That." Adam pointed to a white, black, and gray creature that sat on what looked to be a cat scratching pole. It looked at me and leaped off onto my shoulder. My face grew a look of panic as I began to shriek until Jeff came and pulled it off.  
  
"Sorry, he always jumps on your shoulder when you enter the house," Jeff smiled as he placed the furry animal in a cage.  
  
"What the hell was that?!" I asked trying to brush off my shoulder.  
  
"That was a sugar glider. I bought him for you in September for our one year anniversary," Jeff answered as he took my stuff from Adam and brought me upstairs.  
  
"I don't mean to sound rude or anything, but you have a lot of freaky shit," I said.  
  
He let out a chuckle and pulled me into a bedroom. "I know, but half that stuff is yours. And what isn't mine you helped me make." He placed my bags down and took my hand. "This is our bedroom. Unless you wanna stay in the guest room. But I'm not sure you'd want to with all the "freaky" stuff, as you call it, in there."  
  
"No, this is fine. I'm actually kinda tired, as weird as that sounds. Can I just get some sleep?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I'll leave you to do that," he said as I laid down on the bed. Liger ran in and jumped on the bed, lying next to me. "Liger! No, come here!"  
  
"No, it's alright. I should get used to him. Maybe he'll help get my memory back," I smiled as I patted Liger's head gently.  
  
"Alright. Come downstairs whenever you want and help yourself to anything and everything," Jeff said kissing my lips softly. I gave a slight flinch and he pulled away. "Sorry, I'm just so used to being able to kiss you."  
  
"No, don't be sorry. I want you to do that. Maybe it'll spark something in my mind," I smiled. He nodded at me and left me to sleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Okay, now, for those of you who read Runway......it's gonna be a while for the next chapter cause I'm a fuckin idiot to put it nicely. I was stupid enough to hit the no button when I went to save it and lost it all. I can't even get the automatic save from it! And it was completed too!! Totally and completed. And a pretty good chapter. Amy and Matt's wedding. So it's gonna take me a while for me to feel like typing it up cause I'm just so pissed. And it took me forever to figure out what I wanted to do with it! UGH! I'm such a damn idiot!!! 


	7. It's Over

"OH MY GOD!" I heard Jeff scream from the bedroom. I turned around and smiled at him as I towel dried my hair. "What the hell happened to your hair?!"  
  
"Oh! I colored it, do you like it?" I asked as shook out my newly dyed blonde hair.  
  
"T, what happened to the streaks? What happened to the color?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I didn't like it so I got rid of it," I smiled as I moved past him into the bedroom.  
  
"But you loved the colors," Jeff said.  
  
"No, the old me did. Jeff, I don't remember that Tiffany. I only know this one. And this one doesn't like that stuff," I said as I walked towards him. "But I do like you. I love you. And I'm sorry I'm not who I used to be, but I'm trying to be someone that you can love back. I'm really trying Jeff, honestly."  
  
"Tiff, I love you. You don't have to try too hard cause I honestly love you and I always will." He kissed my cheek and left me standing in the middle of the hotel room.  
  
"How's it goin Jeff?" Shane Helms asked passing him the hall.  
  
"Alright I suppose," Jeff said sadly.  
  
"Still no memory?" Shane asked.  
  
"Nope. It's been 5 months man. 5 months since she woke up and she doesn't remember a thing. I'm beginning to lose hope, ya know?!" Jeff said with a sigh.  
  
"You just gotta keep hoping man. She's too good of a person to let go," Shane said patting his friend on the back.  
  
"I just don't know what to do anymore. Like I love her, I honestly do. But I'm not in love with her like I used to be. What do I do Shane?" Jeff asked hoping for some help.  
  
"I can't tell you what to do. Only your heart can. Just keep in mind that IF she gets her memory back and you break up with her, you may never get her back," Shane said.  
  
"Jeff," I said as I walked out of the hotel room towards them.  
  
"Hey Tiff," Shane said with a smile.  
  
"Hi. Jeff, I heard you," I said angrily.  
  
"You, you did?" he stuttered.  
  
"Now's my cue to leave," Shane said, but I grabbed his arm.  
  
"No, stay. It's okay," I said. "Why didn't you just tell me that I'm not who you want to be with anymore. I would have understood."  
  
"I didn't want to hurt you," Jeff answered.  
  
"Well, then here. I'll give this back to you now," I said taking the ring off my finger and placing it in the palm of his hand. "Maybe we shouldn't get married if you're not in love with me."  
  
"T, you don't wanna do this. Come on, think about this a little bit," Jeff pleaded.  
  
"I'm gonna go pack and then see about getting a flight out to Florida. Maybe Alannah will let me stay with her until I can find a permanent place. You can send me what ever stuff is mine when you go home next, since I'm not quite sure what's really mine," I said as I walked back into the room.  
  
"Did that just happen?" Jeff asked Shane dumbfounded.  
  
"Yeah, it did. What me to talk some sense into her?" Shane asked. Jeff nodded as his face gave off a blank expression. Shane walked away and knocked on the door. I didn't answer and he took it upon himself to walk in. I sat on the bed with my head in my hands, sobbing quietly. "Hey, what's all this cryin about?" He sat next to me and put his arm around me.  
  
"When will my memory come back?! I hate this. No one likes me cause I'm not who I used to be," I cried.  
  
"Everyone likes you T. It's just hard for some of them to get used to the new you cause they've known you for so long. Unlike me who never got to know that Tiffany. I like this Tiffany," Shane smiled.  
  
"Why would the old me want someone like Jeff? Now, me, now, would go for someone more like you. You've got what I'M looking for," I said.  
  
"Well, ummm, thank you, I guess," he replied uncomfortably.  
  
"But you've got a girl. And I just dropped my man. So, I guess we can't be together," I said half joking.  
  
"Right. And I love my girl," he said. "Don't worry. You'll find that special guy."  
  
"Why does that sound so familiar?" I laughed.  
  
"Has someone said it to you recently?" he asked curiously.  
  
"Must have, but I don't know why since I've been with Jeff the whole time," I said.  
  
"Hmmmm......that's rather weird isn't it?" he said.  
  
"Yeah, do you think I could be starting to remember things?!" I asked excitedly.  
  
"I don't know. I mean it could just be something you heard someone say to someone else. So maybe you should get your hopes up and stuff," Shane said.  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right." I sighed deeply and looked around the room. "Guess I should start packin, huh?"  
  
"Want help?" he asked with a smile. I nodded at him as we began gathering my stuff.  
  
  
  
"I wish you'd reconsider, T," Jeff said as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"It's just not right for me to be here now. There's no reason for it," I said as I moved to Shane. "Thanks for talking with me earlier."  
  
"Hey, it was no problem. I'll see you soon?" he asked. I nodded and wrapped my arms around Amy.  
  
"Thank you so much for being a friend," I smiled.  
  
"It's no problem. I love you. All of you!" she said.  
  
"I wish you weren't leaving," Adam said as he lifted me off the floor.  
  
"I'll see you soon. I mean I will be living in your house for quite sometime," I said with a laugh.  
  
"It's just not gonna be the same without you around," he said.  
  
"That's my flight. I'll talk to you all soon. And thank you guys so much for trying to understand me," I said as I turned and walked through the gate.  
  
"I'm sorry, I think you're in my seat." I looked up at the voice and smiled. The guy was tall with spiky blonde hair. He was buff and had blue eyes to match his sparkling smile. I looked at my ticket and at the numbers above the seat.  
  
"Oh, yep, sorry," I apologized as I moved over to the window seat.  
  
"You look awfully familiar to me. Did you go to school in New York?" he asked a slight accent showing through.  
  
"I really couldn't tell ya. I umm.......I don't have much of a memory these days," I answered.  
  
"Oh, okay. Gees, I know I've seen you someplace. Was your hair a different color maybe?" he asked.  
  
"Oh yeah! Many different colors," I laughed. "I'm not into that. Well, now anyways. I guess I used to be, I don't remember."  
  
"Yeah, me too. Wish I hadn't though. Lost some good jobs by looking like a freak. I'm Marc," he said reaching out his hand to me.  
  
"Tiffany. Or Tiff. Or T!" I laughed.  
  
"Tiffany?! As in Tiffany Copeland?!" he exclaimed.  
  
"The very one," I said leaning back away from him.  
  
"You fuckin broke my nose!" he yelled.  
  
"Why would I do that? I don't even know you!" I said scared.  
  
"What the hell are you talking about?! We only dated 6 months in high school then 2 months in college!" he exclaimed.  
  
"I told you, I don't have much of a memory right now," I cried. Tears of fright began to roll down my cheeks. He cocked his head to the side and shook it.  
  
"What happened to you? Why don't you remember me?" he asked softly.  
  
"I got in an accident and was in a coma for a month and have had amnesia for about 5 months," I explained.  
  
"Oh my God. I'm sorry. Are you getting any of your memory back?" he asked.  
  
"No, not at all. I'm still as clueless as I was when I first woke up," I said.  
  
"Wow, that really sucks T. So, what are you doin goin to Florida?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I broke up with my fiancé and have decided to move in with my brother and his wife for a while," I answered.  
  
"Whoa, wait, fiancé? Who's that?" he asked.  
  
"I don't know if you know him, Jeff Hardy?" I questioned.  
  
"I remember him. You brought him to the last formal. I don't believe you two were in engaged. Why'd you break it off?" he asked.  
  
"I wasn't the person I had been and he didn't want to hurt my feelings so I did it myself. I need to find someone.....ummmm......non weird. Jeff was a little to weird for my style," I answered.  
  
"Tiff, that used to be your style. I guess it hasn't been too good for either of us in the love department. Mackenzie and I were engaged after you broke my nose, but I found her cheating on me and broke up with her. She was a bitch anyways. I've been single for a year now," he said.  
  
"Okay....." I said confused and a little frustrated that I couldn't remember this guy.  
  
"It's really great to see you T. It really is," he said with a smile.  
  
"I'd say the same to you, but I don't remember you," I chuckled.  
  
"That's okay, maybe some day you will," he said softly.  
  
  
  
"So, I'll see you tonite?" Marc asked as we walked into the terminal.  
  
"Yeah, definitely. To the beach we will go!" I laughed as he kissed my cheek. I smiled as I watched him walk away.  
  
"T!" I hear a woman yell from across the room. I looked over and saw Alannah waving excitedly to me. I ran towards her and gave her a hug. "It's so good to see you! How've you been?"  
  
"Good, I actually just made a date for tonite with some guy that I supposedly know from high school," I laugh.  
  
"That's good. Any memories come back?" she asked.  
  
"No, none. I'm still keeping my hopes up though," I smiled as we grabbed my bags off the conveyer belt.  
  
"That's good to hear. I see you changed your hair color. What happened to the color?" she asked as we walked out to the car.  
  
"It's just not me, so I changed it."  
  
"Well, it looks great," she smiled.  
  
"Thank you for letting me stay with you until I get the money for an apartment of my own," I said.  
  
"No problem. You're welcome to stay as long as you need to." I smiled as we drove home. 


	8. Tension

"Marc, I had a really awesome nite tonite. The picnic on the beach was a great idea," I said as we drove home.  
  
"I had a great time too. Ya know, we're almost where we used to be in high school with our relationship. I know you don't remember it, but it was a lot like this," he said as he slipped his hand up and down my leg.  
  
"I told my brother about us," I said suddenly.  
  
"You did?" he asked shocked.  
  
"Yeah, he didn't seem too happy and wouldn't tell me why," I said.  
  
"I couldn't tell ya babe," he said as he placed his hand back on the steering wheel.  
  
"Why'd we break up in college?" I asked.  
  
"Ummm.......we grew apart," he said.  
  
"I think you're lying. Cause I also remember you accusing me of breaking your nose. And I don't know about the old T, but I certainly know that this one would never do that unless pushed to it. What happened?" I demanded.  
  
"Well, lookie here, we're at your house already. I'll give you a call babe," he said as he leaned over to kiss me. I put my hand in front of my face and stared at him.  
  
"Marc, we've been together for two months now and I haven't once asked you why you accused me of breaking your nose on the plane. I'd like to know now," I smiled.  
  
"Tiff, I really don't think this is a good idea."  
  
"Oh, but I do. And I wanna know now," I said.  
  
"Fine. When we were together in college, I was also with this other girl Mackenzie. She was aware of you, but you didn't know about her. And you two were massive rivals in high school. So, your brother and his friends were up to New York for you birthday and they saw us at a restaurant. You got there and saw us and were pissed off. I was using you and I told you and you punched me which broke my nose," he answered.  
  
"Oh my God. You were fuckin using me?! You son of a bitch," I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, you said that right before you punched me," he said softly.  
  
"I can't believe this," I said slamming my body into the seat.  
  
"I know, I'm sorry," he said putting his hand on mine.  
  
I threw his hand off of me and glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again!"  
  
"Baby, come on. That was years ago," he said.  
  
"I can't trust you. You're probably cheating on me now anyways!" I yelled as I got out of the car. I slammed the door shut and leaned in the window.  
  
"Baby, I've changed."  
  
"Fuck you," I said calmly as I walked into the house.  
  
"T, are you alright?" Alannah asked as I walked up the stairs.  
  
"No. That damn asshole of a boyfriend just informed me that he had been using me before," I answered.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Marc's not the one, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Guess not. Guess I'm never gonna find him," I said as I walked up to my room.  
  
I flopped down on the bed and buried my head in the pillow. I sighed deeply as I feel asleep. I went into a dream land where I looked like I used to, with the colors in my hair. Jeff was with me and we were walking to my car. It was a stormy horrible nite as we drove down the road. I saw us slide off the road and into a tree.  
  
"AAHHHHH!" I screamed as I sat up in a cold sweat. I looked around me and smiled as I realized I was safe in my room. "How the hell did I remember that?"  
  
"Honey? Are you okay?" Alannah asked running into my room.  
  
"I'm okay. I just dreamt about the accident," I said casually.  
  
"You did?!" she exclaimed happily.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't remember anything else."  
  
"Oh, well, maybe that's just the beginning dear."  
  
"I hope so, but I hope I don't ever dream about that again!"  
  
  
  
"Dudes, ya wanna just stay at my house this weekend?" Adam asked as he, Jeff, Matt, Jay and Shane walked into the locker room of the arena.  
  
"I don't know if that's such a good idea. I mean T's living with you and I don't want her to feel uncomfortable in her own house," Jeff said.  
  
"She won't."  
  
"Adam, we haven't spoken to each other since she left. I don't really think I'd be welcomed with open arms," Jeff said.  
  
"You're my guests. If she can date that asshole again, then I can have my friends stay the weekend. Besides, it's my house, not hers," Adam explained.  
  
"I still don't think it's a good idea," Jeff sighed.  
  
"Why don't you two just become friends? You guys were so close before," Jay said.  
  
"Yeah, before. When she was T. She's not that same person. We don't have anything in common anymore," Jeff explained.  
  
"When you two first met you never had anything in common, but you still seemed to be pretty damn good friends," Adam laughed.  
  
"We had a lot of things in common. I knew she wanted all those tattoos and piercings. She was just afraid to tell you because she wanted you to be proud of her," Jeff replied.  
  
"Are you serious?" Adam asked skeptically.  
  
"Yeah, man."  
  
"She should have known that I could never not be proud of her. I love her. She's the best thing that ever happened to me," Adam said as he sat down the bench.  
  
"She knows that man, but I think she always felt she had to be more like you," Jay said patting his long time friend on the back.  
  
"I never wanted her to be like me. She was always her own person, or at least that's what I thought," Adam said.  
  
"She was always her own person, but not around you," Jeff laughed.  
  
"Well, what do you say? Stay at my place?" Adam asked once again. They all nodded and got ready for the show.  
  
"Honey, what's goin through that mind of yours right now?" Alannah asked me as she sat on the couch next to me to watch RAW.  
  
"Nothing really. I just, I don't know," I answered as I took a handful of popcorn.  
  
"Adam's gonna be home Friday," Alannah said happily.  
  
"Is he really?" I asked almost as excited.  
  
"Yeah, he is. It's gonna be great," she said with a dreamy look in her eyes.  
  
"Is ummm.......are the guys gonna be with him?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I think so. Is that a problem?" she asked.  
  
"Umm, no. Not at all," I answered as I focused my attention on the tv to see the Hurricane sporting a new haircut. I smiled as I thought about the late nite phone calls we had started having after I arrived in Florida.  
  
"You like him," Alannah smiled.  
  
"Like who?" I asked.  
  
"Shane. You have a crush on Shane Helms!" she laughed.  
  
"No I don't," I smiled.  
  
"Oh, don't think I don't know about you and him having those phone calls. I can hear your giggles all the way down the hall in my room."  
  
"So we're friends," I said.  
  
"I see that look in your eyes every time you see him on tv. It's a look of 'Come here Baby. I want you!'" she laughed.  
  
"It is not!" I exclaimed hitting her with a couch pillow.  
  
"Just admit it T! You like him."  
  
"Alright! So I do! He's so totally my type. He's sweet, funny, cute! He's definitely my type," I smiled.  
  
"And what's stopping you from goin after him?" she asked.  
  
"The fact that he has a girlfriend just might do it," I laughed.  
  
"Okay, if he didn't, would you go for him?" she asked.  
  
"I don't know. Probably not because he's friends with Jeff and Adam," I answered.  
  
"Screw them! I say if you like the guy you should go for him," she smiled.  
  
"I wish," I said as Shane won his match.  
  
  
  
"Shane!" I exclaimed as I ran down the stairs into his arms.  
  
"Hey T!" he smiled as he hugged me tightly.  
  
"Since when do I get pushed aside by my sister for Shane Helms?!" Adam exclaimed folding his arms over his chest.  
  
"She has a crush on him," Alannah whispered to him as he leaned down to take her into his arms.  
  
"Oh Jesus," he whispered back.  
  
"How you been girl?" Shane asked as he gripped my hands in his.  
  
"Alright," I said as I leaned in towards his face and whispered, "Marc and I broke up."  
  
"Wow, why?" he asked curiously.  
  
"I found out that when we dated in college he used me," I answered.  
  
"Did I just hear you right?!" Matt exclaimed. "You dated that asshole again?!"  
  
"Shh, Jesus Matt. I didn't want Adam to know that we broke up," I said.  
  
"I knew you two would eventually. T, I told you to stop the relationship before something bad happened," Adam said.  
  
"I know, but I thought he could have been the guy I've been searchin for," I said as I hugged him tightly. "I missed you."  
  
"I missed you too, T-Bird," he smiled as he kissed the top of my head.  
  
"Okay, do I get a hug, or what?" Jay asked sounding slightly offended.  
  
"Of course you do!" I laughed as I walked towards him. As I hugged him, I looked over his shoulder and saw Jeff. "Hi Jeff."  
  
"Hey Tiff," he said uncomfortably.  
  
"How have you been?" I asked.  
  
"I've been better. You?" he asked forming a half smile on his face.  
  
"I suppose I could say the same," I answered looking at the floor.  
  
"Well, is it just me or has there been some sudden tension in this room?!" Matt laughed.  
  
"Maybe this isn't such a good idea. I'm gonna go see if I can find a hotel," Jeff said as he picked up his bags and started for the door.  
  
"Wait! Jeff, don't go. Stay. We'll just have to get over this bizarreness," I said. He sighed as he looked at me. He nodded and Adam showed them to where they'd be staying.  
  
"Things are a little rough between you and Jeff, huh?" Shane asked as he sat next to me on the porch.  
  
"Yeah, just a little," I answered. "So, how are you and.......what was her name? Casey?"  
  
"Yeah, we're good. I really love her," Shane smiled happily.  
  
"That's good. When am I gonna be meeting her?" I asked.  
  
"Soon, I hope. I asked her to come down here, but I'm not sure if she's going to or not," he replied. "She said she'll call."  
  
"Oh, that'll be good. She's close to my age right?" I asked.  
  
"Actually, she's only 18," he replied sheepishly.  
  
"Holy shit! Boy, what are you doin with an 18 year old?!" I exclaimed with a laugh.  
  
"I really don't know. All I know is that I love her and that's all that matters," he replied with a laugh of his own.  
  
"Well, good luck to ya!" I said nudging his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks," he said softly.  
  
  
  
"Where'd the guys go?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen.  
  
"They went gym to work out. Are you okay?" she asked as she looked at the pale color my face had taken.  
  
"No, I'm not. I feel horrible," I said with a sniffle.  
  
"Don't take this the wrong way, but you LOOK horrible," she said as she tilted her head to the side.  
  
"I probably look as bad as I feel," I replied. "I'm gonna go take a nap. Maybe I'll feel better."  
  
"Yeah, you do that. I'll tell them when they get back," she said as I retreated up the stairs.  
  
I no sooner had laid down on my bed when I fell asleep. I shortly began to dream, hearing voices, but not really seeing anyone. "When are you gonna get back into your life?" I heard myself say. "You need to get back to normal Tiffany. You lost a great guy because of this. Get him back!" Myself demanded. "I can't. I don't know how," I replied. "Girl, of course you do. Just wake up. That's all you have to do is wake up." What was I supposed to do? Believe myself and wake up or do nothing? "If I wake up, will that make everything better?" I asked myself. "Yeah, it will. Just do it. Trust me. TRUST YOURSELF!" I shot up in bed and instantly felt better. I looked around the room and had no clue where I was. I walked into the bathroom that was connected to the bedroom and washed my face.  
  
"Where's T?" Adam asked as he and the other guys walked into the house. He kissed Alannah's cheek and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge.  
  
"She's taking a nap. She didn't look OR feel good," she answered.  
  
"Is she okay?" Shane asked curiously.  
  
"She's probably just getting a cold or something. I wouldn't really worry about her," Alannah replied. Adam looked up the stairs and sighed.  
  
"Good God! Why am I at Adam's?" I asked myself as I looked around. I looked into the mirror and gasped at the reflection I saw.  
  
"HOLY FUCKIN SHIT!!!!" I screamed as loud as possible.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, I think there's gonna be one more chapter. I just really don't have anyplace to take this story anymore. There's only so far you can go with a girl that has amnesia! Lol So, I hope ya'll enjoyed it and for those of you reading Questioning Midnite and Runaway, please continue! Reviews are greatly appreciated!!! 


	9. Together Again

"Was that Tiff?!" Shane exclaimed as everyone looked up the stairs.  
  
"HOLY FUCK!" I screamed.  
  
"Yeah, that was her!" Jay yelled as they all booked it upstairs. They burst into the bathroom as I continued to look in the mirror.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Adam asked frantically.  
  
"What the hell happened to my hair?!" I exclaimed as I turned to face them, pulling chunks of hair to the side of my head.  
  
"What do you mean?" Matt asked with a laugh. "Looks like you dyed it blonde to me."  
  
"No, I most certainly did NOT do this shit to my hair!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah you did. About 2 months ago," Jeff said.  
  
"Okay, who did this? And I wanna know now! Who the hell would be so much of a jerk to do this?! Adam! It was you wasn't it?!" I accused as I pushed him out with my finger.  
  
"T, you really need to chill out," Shane said with a laugh. I turned and looked at him.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!" I asked placing my hands on my hips.  
  
He raised an eyebrow at me and laughed. "Well, some call me the Hurricane, others just call Shane, LIKE YOU!"  
  
"I do NOT call you anything! I've never seen you before!" I yelled. I put my left hand up to my face and rubbed it down slowly. A frown grew on my face as I looked at my hand and began to panic. "Oh my God. Oh my God. Where is it? Oh my God."  
  
"Dude, what's wrong with your sister?" Jay asked.  
  
"I wish I knew," Adam answered as I searched through the room for what I was missing.  
  
"She hasn't taken up drugs recently has she?" Jeff asked almost jokingly, but mostly seriously.  
  
"I really couldn't tell you," Adam replied looking on as I freaked out.  
  
"It's gone. It's gone. I can't find it. Oh my God. Jeff I'm so sorry," I cried as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He kept his arms down at his side and looked at Adam with a questioning look.  
  
"Umm, T, what are you talking about?" he asked pushing me away.  
  
"What's goin on here?" I asked as I looked at them.  
  
"Did you hit your head on something?" Matt asked.  
  
"Why am I here? Why is my hair blonde? Where's my ring?" I asked slowly. They all looked at each other and back at me.  
  
"Tiff, you live here with me and Alannah. It was your idea to break off the engagement with Jeff. And as for the blonde, you did it cause the colors were the old you," Adam explained tilting his head to the side.  
  
"I would never break off the engagement! I love him. He's my special guy. And who am I without the colors. Without the blue, purple, and black or whatever I'm not me! And I would never move back in with you two. This is your home. It's your time together," I said tearfully.  
  
"Tiff, do you remember the nite of your birthday?" Jeff asked as I sat on the bed.  
  
"I remember picking you up at the airport and starting for home in the bad weather," I replied.  
  
"Whoa, wait, you remember that?!" Adam exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, of course," I said.  
  
"But you don't remember me?" Shane asked sitting next to me.  
  
"No, I think I'd remember someone who looked like you," I replied looking at him.  
  
"I don't know whether to take that as a good or bad thing," Shane said looking up at Adam. He shrugged and looked at me.  
  
"This is weird," Adam laughed.  
  
"T, you have amnesia. How can you remember the accident?" Jay asked.  
  
"I don't know, but I do. Very clearly," I replied with a chuckle.  
  
"You're back?" Matt asked happily.  
  
"I never left," I said.  
  
"T, you left us for 8 months. 7 with the amnesia and 1 with the coma you were in," Jay said.  
  
"I don't remember that," I said.  
  
"My T-Bird is back!" Adam exclaimed as he picked me up off the bed and swung me around in a circle.  
  
"I didn't know I left!" I laughed as he put me on the floor.  
  
"So, you're back. You remember everything we've done together?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Yeah, of course!" I laughed as he walked towards me.  
  
"You remember all the things we created?" he asked.  
  
"Duh, silly!" I laughed.  
  
"And you remember me asking you to marry me?!" he asked excitedly.  
  
"I love you," I said as I placed my lips on his softly.  
  
"Oh God, how I've missed you," he said holding me in his arms tightly.  
  
"Okay, where's my Cruiser?!" I asked with a smile.  
  
"You remember Cruiser?!" Adam asked shocked.  
  
"DUH! I love my Cruiser," I said as I took in Jeff's smell. "You smell so good. I love that smell."  
  
"I love you," he said.  
  
"Amy's gonna be so happy to have you back!" Matt exclaimed.  
  
"How is she?" I asked.  
  
"She could be better. She injured her neck," Matt answered sadly.  
  
"Oh no. Is she okay?" I asked worriedly.  
  
"She's very upset. Having you around will help her feel better. I'm sure of it," Jeff answered.  
  
"She's out of the ring for at least a year," Matt said.  
  
"Can I go home?" I asked looking at Jeff.  
  
"You are home," he replied.  
  
"No, my home's with you," I said sweetly.  
  
"Liger's gonna be so happy to see you! He really misses you!" Jeff said excitedly.  
  
"I can't wait to see him either, but before I do anything, I HAVE to dye my hair to some normal color," I said as everyone laughed.  
  
"Only you!" Jay said.  
  
"That's right. Only me, cause just like Tigger, I'm the only one!" I smiled.  
  
"And that smile is back!" Matt said.  
  
"So, I'm not gonna have my Tiff anymore, huh?" Shane said with a half smile.  
  
"Doesn't look that way. But I don't understand why anyone would want that Tiff cause I mean she seemed so plain to me! Jeff hurry and get some dye!" I exclaimed. He smiled and ran off to the other room.  
  
"Shane, get ready to know the real Tiffany Amber Copeland!" Adam said putting his arm around his friend's shoulders.  
  
  
  
So, with my newly dyed red and black hair, I packed up my stuff and headed home to Jeff's. I hung out with Amy while he was on the road and kept her company. Things between Jeff and I were better than they had ever been. Then, on September 12, our original anniversary, I got a special gift from him.  
  
"Jeff, this is all so beautiful," I said as we walked out to into the field that was behind his Dad's house. In the middle was a small round picnic table with candles and plates of lasagna. Wine glasses were filled to the top with the bottle set in a bucket of ice. I smiled at him as he led me to the table.  
  
"I wanted today to be special," he said as we sat down.  
  
"Did you cook?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"Yes I cooked. I've gotten better since last October and you know it!" he laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled.  
  
"Thank you," I said.  
  
"Well, I actually did all this for a special reason. Now, that you've come back to me, I find that I love you more now than I did before. And that claddah ring just isn't expressing my love enough. So, try this on for size," he said as he pulled out a black velvet box. I smiled at him as he walked around to me and opened it. He got down on one knee and smiled up at me. "T, you are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be honored if you'd spend the rest of your and my life with me as my wife. Will you marry me Tiffany Amber Copeland?"  
  
I looked down at him and smiled I put his face in my hands and nodded as I said, "Yes Jeff. I would love to marry you." He kissed me passionately and that's when our life began together. We live together in bliss and happiness. I couldn't even imagine what I did without him. Is was and still is my special someone.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well, that was it. It's over. No more. Hope ya'll enjoyed it. Sorry that it was so short, but I really had no direction for this story. Like I said before, there's only so much you can do with a girl that has amnesia! Lol So anyways, LATA ya'll! 


End file.
